She Thinks She Needs Me
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: What starts off as comfort, turns into something more. Their back and forth dance takes a different turn to a different tune. Can they keep up with each other to get it right this time? Or are they doomed to fail like every other time before? -ROCkER-
1. Chapter 1

The darkness has come to swallow him whole. It seemed that all his bad choices manifested into the sick, twisted image of Sam with Ric. God, the name felt like bile in his throat, how he wishes he could've killed him so long ago. He's drowning himself in alcohol, wishing for the images to die, but they never do. Its as if the memory was taunting him, forcing him to see the damages his choices created. He pushed her away. He shouldn't be mad. He shouldn't be hurt. He tries to convince himself that this was what he deserved for pushing her away, but the anger was still there. The hatred still burning within him.

He lays on the steps, begging for the memories to shut up, but they don't. Slamming his fist against the side of the steps, Jason wonders if anything can kill the images from playing in his mind again, but he doubts anything can. A knock could be heard, but he wonders if he's just imaging it. So he lays there for a while longer, waiting to see if the person will knock again. When they do, he lifts himself up from the steps to see who it was. Never in a million years would he have guessed it would be her.

The look in his eyes mirror her own and he wonders what was going on with her. They stare at each other for a moment, both not really believing that they were there in that moment. Elizabeth recovers first and walks past him into the penthouse. He can see she's in pain, it was evident in her eyes. He takes the chance to get out his problems and enter into hers. Once again, he's thankful for her because she is able to stop him from thinking about his own problems.

Her tears fail to stop and so he offers her the only comfort he was able to turn to. She eyes him intently, curious that he would offer her that kind of comfort, but takes the shot regardless. She wonders what's going on with Jason, at first she thinks he's drunk, but he quickly denies it. Even with the denial, she can still see he's hurting. There's a darkness in his eyes, a painfully vibrant darkness and she wonders how that look came to be in his blue orbs.

The words seem to flow out and they find themselves in the same kind of heartache. Both having watched the people who they envisioned spending their lives with in bed with someone else. They talk some more, of both the present and the past. Confessions are made and an old flame is ignited. The closeness between them starts to get to Jason first, then to her, as they unknowingly play their little dance. Push and pull, close then putting distance between them.

Jason follows after her, not liking the distance anymore. He thought he got over the need to touch her, every time in her presence he is compelled to feel her soft skin against his, but he never gave in. Standing there, so close to her, he wants so badly to. He can see that she feels the desire to, but she's trying to deny it. A confession is made and he's not sure what to do with it, but he speaks his mind regardless.

"Life has a funny way of coming between us." he hears her say softly, truer words never spoken.

"But we're still friends." Jason points out, noting just how much he relied on that over the years, the certainty of her being there.

She tries to pull away from him, knowing she spoke too much, but he won't let her. He takes hold of her arm, pulling her back to him, not wanting the distance anymore. His breathing is turning shallow as she continues to talk. He barely registers what she has to say, the need burning within him too vibrantly. He doesn't want her to think. If he could, he'd take her out on his bike to show her the wind. Anything to drown out both their thoughts, but something more appealing comes to mind and he hopes she won't pull away. She hopes she won't deny herself what she wants because he can see it clearly in her eyes. He can feel it radiating off her body, she wants him in as desperate of a way as he wants her.

Jason trails his fingers up her arm, lightly dragging it over her neck, just touching her as she talks. He stares at her, watching what him touching her is doing to her, seeing her reserve breaking. He undoes the tie of her hair, wanting it to flow down loosely. He wants her completely as she is, in all her beauty, without anything holding her back. He leans into her, silently begging her to make the connection, his heart skipping a couple beats when her hands go up to frame his face.

When their lips meet, Jason's reserve explodes and he gives into his deepest desires. She's letting him touch her in every way he has always wanted to. His hands roam her body, touching and caressing everything he can, feeling every reaction her body makes to his touches. There's no pulling back this time. She gives in and he takes her completely. He feels like this isn't right, they should be in a bed, but he can't stop himself long enough. He wants her now in the most desperate way.

"I never expected this." Jason admits, sitting with her, amazed at how beautiful she looked. Not that she wasn't always beautiful, but her beauty is so different in that moment.

"Neither did I." Elizabeth smiles slightly, her hand propping her head up as she looks at him. "But I'm not sorry."

"No regrets." Jason says softly, staring into her eyes. "Is that the lesson?"

"No regrets." Elizabeth agrees, smiling at the look in his eyes, the darkness wasn't there anymore. "Its like we've come full circle."

"In a way, we have." Jason brushes her hair from her face, wanting full view of her eyes.

"I think I should go." Elizabeth sits up, hugging the blanket around her body. "If I can find a place to stay for the night. I can't go to grams, I'm definitely not going home, so maybe..."

"Maybe..." Jason coaxes her.

"Maybe I'll go to the on-call room at the hospital and hope no one asks questions..."

"Or you can just stay here..." Jason sucks up all the courage he posses to finish the sentence. "...with me."

He says things he never thought he'd be able to admit. How much she means to him. How much he appreciates her presence in his life. Then the new dance begins, this one better than the last because this was different. This wasn't about the pain they suffered, the love the lost, this time it was about them. Their past. Their connection. Their needs and desires. Everything burning within them as they make love to each other. Its everything they imagined and more, passion burning vibrantly between them as their bodies mold against the other.

. . . . . . JaSam & LL2. . . . . . .

Jason is standing there, he can hear her talking, but he can't bring himself to really look at her. Its hard to see her without thinking about Ric's hands all over her. Its strange because he can look at Elizabeth and not see Ric, but looking at Sam, that's all he can see. Maybe its because he's never seen them together and he witnessed Sam and Ric first hand. He didn't care, he just didn't want to look directly at Sam. He just couldn't.

"When you saw me with Ric, did you even think to stop it?" Sam questioned, her heart racing fast, her mind swarming with so many thoughts.

"I thought about killing him." Jason admits in a low tone. "I just...I just walked away instead."

"God this can't be happening." Sam breathes, tears frozen in her eyes. "Jason, when you left the lakehouse, what did you do?"

"I just...you know, came back here and started to drink." Jason admits, thoughts of the night coming to mind. "Elizabeth showed up, she was upset...she just found out that Lucky was having an affair with Maxie Jones."

"Now that's unlikely." Sam sighs, shaking her head.

Jason gives the excuse that Elizabeth had given him, that Lucky was strung out on pills. As he continues to talk, he's not really talking to her anymore and she can see that. Jason's mind goes back to the night he spent with Elizabeth. How long had he wanted her, but never gotten to give into her essence. He knows Sam'll be hurt by his admission, but Jason tells her anyway. He gives her the truth of how he dealt with her romp with Ric. Hurting her further when he says it wasn't to get back at her.

Sam would understand if it was to pay her back, but he doesn't play games and he wouldn't lie. Too many lies have been passed between them, he just couldn't do it anymore. He's tired of pretending, of lying, of not being true to himself. He won't do it anymore.

Elizabeth gets home and finds a note, saying that he is going to an NA meeting and she pauses at that fact, but only for a moment. Pushing that out of her mind, Elizabeth focuses on the kiss that could still be felt on her lips. She doesn't give it a second thought, walking into the room she gets her luggage and starts to pack. She wants to be gone before Lucky gets home or, at the very least, have everything in the car. Rushing to pack her things, Elizabeth finds pills in places she couldn't even stomach seeing.

She had everything in the car by the time Lucky walked through the door. Elizabeth slung her purse on her shoulder once her coat was on and she could see the confusion in his eyes. Standing her ground, Elizabeth waits for him to speak. She could see that he notices things missing.

"What's going on?" Lucky asks, confusion in his eyes.

"Its over." Elizabeth says plainly. "I'm filing for divorce."

"What?" Lucky shakes his head. "But I'm going to NA meetings. I'm going to get clean."

"And that's good for you." Elizabeth agrees. "I just can't be the one to help you through it."

"You're just going to leave?" Lucky's eyes grew big. "But I need you!"

"No...you need yourself." Elizabeth corrects. "You're the only person that can help you now. I can't help you Lucky...Cam needs me more."

"I'm his father..."

"Don't make this any harder than it already is Lucky." Elizabeth sighs, walking over to the door. "I'm filing for the divorce papers. If you ever really loved me, you'll sign them without contest."

He tries to stop her, but she's too fast for him. A part of her heart ached for her to stay and help him, but she knew it was pointless. As a nurse, she knew that the addict will only get clean for themselves, no one else has any affect on their sobriety, so she had to be strong enough to leave. For herself and for her son, it was time for her to let go of Lucky. Tears in her eyes, she gets into her car and drives away. This is what's best for them. As hard as it is, this is the right thing to do.

"I didn't expect you to come back." Jason hesitantly admits, smiling as he stares into her eyes.

"Can I come in?" Elizabeth asks, suddenly nervous.

"Y-Yeah, of course." Jason steps aside, allowing her to walk in before closing the door. "What did you..."

He tries to ask her something, but he forgets what he was about to say when her lips come crashing into his. All thoughts leave his mind as she molds into his body, he holds her close, the need to touch her abundantly strong. The kiss doesn't go any further. Its a simple embrace, acknowledging things have changed between them. Things that neither want to ignore. He kisses her soundly, wrapping his arms around her possessively. Not caring that he just destroyed any chance of him and Sam getting back together. She doesn't care that she just ruined any chances of her and Lucky. They both just give into the kiss. No other thoughts registering but the feel of their lips as one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: There you go. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you want to see or how you want it to go and I'll try to work it in.**

**Please, don't tell me you like the start of the story. I mean, I love all reviews, but I really want your thoughts on it. **

**-ROCkER**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's mind was swarming, his conversation with Sam pretty much forgotten at this point. With Elizabeth flush against him, her lips moving with his so skilfully, it took everything in him to actually pull away to breathe. As he tilted his head, searching her eyes for some clarification, Jason just found more reasons to be confused. She was staring at him intently, a smirk on her lips, and something playing through her eyes as she watched him.

"What was that for?" he dares to ask, smiling when she just shakes her head.

"I just needed to kiss you." Elizabeth shrugs. "Do you mind?"

"No." Jason says quickly. "I guess you can say I'm a little confused."

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
><em>You decide<em>  
><em>Shoulda been strong<em>  
><em>Yet I lied<em>  
><em>Nobody gets me like you<em>  
><em>Couldn't keep hold of you then<em>  
><em>How could I know what you meant<em>  
><em>There was no friend to compare to<em>  
><em>There's a mountain between us<em>  
><em>But there's one thing I'm sure of<em>  
><em>That I know how I feel about you<em>

"I left Lucky." Elizabeth explains, walking over to the couch with him. "All that's left is to call a lawyer and file the papers."

"Are you okay?" Jason asks, completely surprised that she actually went through with it. He was so sure that Lucky would redeem himself somehow.

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiles slightly, taking his hand into hers. "It was just time to end things."

"I know what you mean." Jason thinks back on Sam. "So what happens now?"

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth admits. "I know what I want to happen."

"Tell me." he says almost pleadingly.

"I want to see where this takes us." Elizabeth stares into his eyes. "After four years, we're finally back in a place where we can try again...I want to...if you want to."

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
><em>Cause I know how I feel about you now<em>  
><em>I was dumb I was wrong<em>  
><em>I've let you down<em>  
><em>But I know how I feel about you now<em>

"Are you sure?" Jason turns his body to face her completely. "You have a better grasp on what my life's about...are you sure you want to be a part of that again?"

"I'm sure." Elizabeth says solemnly. "You know me better than anyone...I like to think that I know you too...this is our chance Jason. We may not get another one."

_I'll bet it takes one more chance_  
><em>Don't let our next kiss be our last<em>  
><em>I'm outta my mind just to show you<em>  
><em>I know everything changes<em>  
><em>I don't care where it takes us<em>  
><em>Cause I know how I feel about you<em>

"I know what I want." Elizabeth assures him. "But...what do you want? Do you want to try?"

"I want to try." Jason's voice holds conviction. "I just want to be sure that you're ready for this. It won't be easy."

"I've lived with easy and it turned out to be anything but." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I don't want easy. I just want something real and that's you."

"Same here." Jason gently rubs her hand with his thumb. "I just never thought we'd be here again."

"Me either." Elizabeth agrees. "I thought you and I would never get back to this place, but here we are and I don't want to let this pass us by. Not again."

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
><em>Cause I know how I feel about you now<em>  
><em>I was dumb I was wrong<em>  
><em>I've let you down<em>  
><em>But I know how I feel about you now<em>

"Okay." Jason knows that they'll have a lot to discuss if they're going to do this, but it can wait. "If you're willing to try...we'll try."

"Yeah?" Elizabeth looks at him surprised. "You really mean it?"

"I really mean it." Jason leans in, needing to feel her lips against his. "I want this too."

Elizabeth couldn't possibly explain just what those four simple words meant to her coming from him. As she stares into his eyes, she can see that he means it. A fire that has lain dormant all these years was burning once again. Brighter, hotter, and more vibrantly than ever before. Both thought that those feelings had died over the years, their friendship being returned, and they figured it would never return. That was until the previous night when both their guards were dropped and they just existed together.

They were finally in sync for the first time in so long and after experiencing that most tantalizing moment...they just wanted it to never end. Jason thought he had gotten over needing to touch her, but he realizes now that it had always been just beneath the surface. Waiting for the chance to come out into the open and its finally gotten that. She's there with him, wanting to try and he wasn't selfless enough to turn her away. He wasn't selfless enough to give her up too.

_Not a day passed me by_  
><em>Not a day passed me by<em>  
><em>When I don't think about you<em>  
><em>And no moving on<em>  
><em>Cause I know you're the one<em>  
><em>And I can't be without you<em>

"I don't know if this makes me a bad person, but I'm grateful to Lucky and Sam." Jason says as he moves her to sit on his lap, her arms around his neck. "They gave us our chance."

"Yeah." Elizabeth plays with the hair at the back of his head. "I'm sorry for what they're going through, but I'm glad it gave us the chance to find each other again."

"We still have a lot to discuss and work out." Jason takes a deep breath. "But it all starts with your divorce. Diane, she's a really good lawyer, maybe...if you'll let me...I can call her to draw up the papers."

Elizabeth eyes him intently for a moment before shaking her head. "Okay." Elizabeth concedes. "The sooner the better. I want to move on from everything as fast as I can."

"I don't have anything to do today." Jason smiles slightly. "Maybe, if you want, maybe you can pick up Cam and we can just spend the day in."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth agrees. "I'll go pick him up from Gram and I'll be back."

"Okay." Jason kisses her soundly. "I'll call Diane while you go get him."

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
><em>Cause I know how I feel about you now<em>  
><em>I was dumb I was wrong<em>  
><em>I've let you down<em>  
><em>But I know how I feel about you now<em>

"I know this won't be easy. I know that kind of hell that will face us when we do this." Elizabeth says as she pulls open the door. "But I don't mind being selfish for you."

"Hurry back." Jason shoves his hands in his pockets, afraid of what he'd do if he allowed himself to touch her. "I'll be waiting."

"Good to know." Elizabeth stares at him for a moment longer before walking out of the penthouse to pick up her son.

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
><em>Cause I know how I feel about you now<em>  
><em>I was dumb I was wrong<em>  
><em>I've let you down<em>  
><em>But I know how I feel about you now<em>

"I'm happy for him Gram." Elizabeth sighs, knowing that this argument was just the start. "I just can't be the one to help him through this."

"That man loves you." Audrey says seriously. "How can you turn your back on him now when he needs you the most?"

"As easily as he turned his back on our marriage when he decided to become an addict." Elizabeth says bitingly. "I'm no one's superhero...the only person I can save is my son. He deserves better from me than leaving him with other people while I save Lucky. I'm sorry, but I'm done being his crutch."

"You are being selfish!" Audrey says, disbelieving of her granddaughter. "Cameron deserves a father and Lucky is a good one. You just need to support him through this."

"Cameron needs me to put him first and that's what I'm doing." Elizabeth picks up her son and grabs the diaper bag from the chair. "If that's being selfish then so be it. I'm selfish! Thank you for watching him and goodbye grandmother."

"Where are you going to stay?" Audrey questioned, realizing what her granddaughter meant.

"I'll figure it out." Elizabeth says plainly, pulling open the door. "Say what you want, believe what you want, but Lucky and I are done. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but its my life and I have to live it."

By the time Elizabeth got back to Jason's penthouse, her divorce papers were hot off the printers and waiting for her. She had to admit that she was surprised by how fast they were drawn up, but knew better than to question it. Handing Cameron over to him, her son eagerly gripping Jason's nose in his hand, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh softly.

"I think he remembers you." Elizabeth comments, signing the divorce papers. "What do you think?"

"Of course he remembers me." Jason says certainly. "Isn't that right, Cam?"

He received a mixture of partially coherent words and baby mumbles as a response with some giggling. Jason had to admit that it was nice to spend time with Cameron, it sort of reminded him about the good qualities Zander had. Sure, there weren't many, but the man wasn't all bad. Looking up from Cameron, he smiled at Elizabeth who was just watching the two of them. This was just the start and they both knew it. Though the road ahead was clearly not going to be smooth, they both knew that they could handle it. In a world of chaos and confusion, they both wanted to grasp happiness where they could find it and that's within each other. Sure, they both love other people, but it doesn't mean they can't get there with each other. And as he stares at her, he's certain that he's almost there. More importantly, she's almost there too.

_And I know how I feel about you now_  
><em>Yea I know how I feel about you now<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Jackal's Vixen suggested this chapter and the song really fit for the feel of it so I went with it. **

**We all know Audrey is just the tip of the Liason Haters iceberg. Can they take it when she finds out they're going to be together? How about when everyone else finds out? Mainly, Carly?**

**We'll see.**

**- ROCkER**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in the morning, Jason was a little confused at first when he felt someone in his arms. As the memories of the previous night comes to mind, he can't help but smile as he opens his eyes and looks down at the woman in his arms. It was almost dejavuish, but a good one. A really good one.

He took a moment to just watch her sleeping, she seemed so peaceful laying there. No sign of the stress that has been plaguing her features for that last few months. No tears staining her face or wrinkled forehead from the stress...she's just at peace and completely beautiful. Leaning his head down, Jason placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, a small smile touching her lips as she took a deep breath in.

"Good morning." he whispers, holding her close.

"Yes." Elizabeth says softly, nestling into him. "It is."

"We should get up." Jason points out, letting her go long enough so she can turn in his arms. "Cam should be getting up soon."

"Right." Elizabeth laughs softly. "I forgot we talked about that in length."

"We still have a lot more to talk about." Jason reminds her. "But before we get out of bed, we need to talk about something."

"Okay." Elizabeth eyes him intently. "What would that be?"

"I want Diane to deliver the papers to Lucky." Jason says carefully. "I don't want to risk him doing anything to you."

"Jason, he won't hurt me." Elizabeth counters. "Lucky's a lot of things, but he won't do that."

"You said he's still on the pills." Jason pointed out. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"How about I give it a few days and then I'll take one of the guards with me?" Elizabeth suggested. "I have to be the one to give him the papers, Jason. It's only right."

"Okay." Jason concedes. "Two guards and somewhere public."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "See...that wasn't so hard, right?"

"Right." Jason kisses her soundly. "Now we really need to get up."

"I'm going to take a bath." Elizabeth says as she pulls herself up out of bed. "It should give you some time to bond with Cam."

"I'd like that." Jason admits, pulling on a fresh pair of jeans. "I'll see you downstairs."

With one last kiss, the two go their separate ways. Her to the shower and him to check on Cameron before going downstairs to start on breakfast. He still had a good ten minutes before Cameron wakes up and that should give him enough time to make breakfast. After telling the guard he's to have no visitors, Jason gets started on making breakfast. He wasn't happy with Elizabeth being the one to give Lucky the divorce papers, but it was her choice and he had to let her make it.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Lucky blurts out, staring at Audrey confusedly.

"I mean, she didn't stay her last night." Audrey repeats herself. "Elizabeth picked up Cam and left with him yesterday afternoon."

"I don't get it." Lucky sighed, scratching his head. "Where could she have gone with him?"

"The hotel, maybe?" Audrey suggested. "I don't know, Lucky, but I'm sure you'll find her."

"Yeah. I will." Lucky shook his head, walking back to his car and taking off. He will find her and he had a feeling Patrick Drake had something to do with it.

Lucky got to the hospital, tracking down the flirtatious doctor as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, Patrick was in surgery so he had to wait. After a few hours of sitting in the waiting area, much to the nurses' dismay, Lucky was finally granted what he was waiting for. Patrick Drake came walking off the elevator, fresh from informing the patient's family on their loved one's condition. He was in no mood to deal with the cop, but he was out of luck because Lucky wasn't hearing any of it.

"Where's my wife?" Lucky snaps, glaring at Patrick.

"You have a wife?" Patrick counters. "From what I can tell, you only remember her when it benefits you."

"Screw you, you bastard!" Lucky exclaims. "You always wanted her. Don't think I haven't noticed...you're preying on her weakness and using our problems to your benefit. Make no mistake, she loves me! Not you! ME!"

"If she loved you, why are you here asking me about her?" Patrick challenges. "From what I can tell, she left your sorry ass and I say more power to her."

Lucky swung at Patrick, but he was too high to make a decent hit and Patrick just dodged him easily.

"Go sober up, Spencer." Patrick spat, walking behind the nurses' station. "And look forward to a lawsuit if you pull something like this again."

Patrick watched the clearly stoned cop walk onto the elevator before picking up the phone and placing a call to a certain nurse after getting her number from her file. He didn't know why, but he felt strangely worried about her and he wanted to relieve it before getting back to work.

"This is Elizabeth." she answers, drying her hair as she walks into Jason's bedroom.

"Hey, it's Patrick." he says carefully. "I just had a run in with your husband. Should I be worried?"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth sighs, sitting down on the bed. "I left him and he's not taking it too well."

"Left as in..."

"We're getting divorced." Elizabeth admits. "What did he do?"

"He accused me a lot and then took a swing at me." Patrick informs her. "He's too stoned to really do any damage and I ducked before he could make contact."

"Ugh! I'm so sorry." Elizabeth runs her fingers through her hair. "You don't deserve that."

"Knowing you're leaving him, makes up for it." Patrick assures. "You are okay, right?"

"I'm better than okay." Elizabeth smiles slightly, glancing at the door. "Thanks for letting me know, Patrick."

"Sure." Patrick glances at his watch. "I have to get back to work, but I'm glad you're okay."

Elizabeth thanks him one last time, adding another apology, before ending the call and walking downstairs. She couldn't believe that Lucky went after Patrick, but, then again, she can't believe a lot of things about Lucky these days. Walking down the stairs, she couldn't help the smile that touched her lips at the sight of Jason and Cameron on the couch. Apparently, Jason is better than her at getting Cameron to eat his breakfast.

"Hey." Jason greets as she sits down next to him. "Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "You're really good with kids."

"Practice." Jason shrugs. "Breakfast is in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"You cooked?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrow. "I think I can get used to this."

Jason chuckled nervously. "Just don't tell anyone I can cook." Jason smirks. "Okay?"

"Just between us...got it." Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "Okay."

Elizabeth got up and walked over to the kitchen, but not before looking back at the scene playing on the couch. It was so good to see her son happy and smiling, but the more amazing sight to see is Jason. He's smiling and laughing, it was completely beautiful to see. The darkness that had been plaguing his eyes before is no longer there. There's this new light in his eyes, an indescribable emotion playing within it, and that made her truly happy that she gets to see it.

"I know things must be a little strange for you right now." Jason says to Cameron as he's feeding him. "But I promise you, I'll make this okay for you. I'll make it okay for your mom too."

Cameron simply smiled at Jason before opening his mouth for another spoonful of food. Jason couldn't describe the feeling that sat within him as he fed Cameron. There's this trust in the little boy's eyes as he's staring back at Jason and he just couldn't define what that made him feel. Like mother like son, Jason can't describe what he feels for the little boy anymore than he could describe what he feels for Elizabeth. It was like it had been back when he hid in her studio, but its different too. The emotions are stronger, more vibrant, and more real.

"Jason?" Elizabeth walks back into the living room after washing the dishes from breakfast. "Where's Cam?"

"His crib." Jason gestures to the one by the wall. "He's playing with his toys."

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth sits down with him on the couch. "You're right. I shouldn't be the one to give Lucky the divorce papers."

"What changed your mind?" Jason questions, turning to look at her.

"Patrick." Elizabeth admits. "Lucky confronted him and tried to punch him, but he fortunately he was high and didn't get a chance to really hit him."

"I'm sorry." Jason sighs, taking her hands in his. "I know this is getting to you."

"I just can't believe I didn't see it coming." Elizabeth shakes her head. "But it is what it is and right now Cameron matters more. I can't worry about Lucky. I won't."

"So how do you want to handle the divorce papers?" Jason asks, stroking her hands with his thumbs soothingly.

"Let Diane have Mac help her." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "He won't have a choice but to sign them if Mac's there."

"Okay." Jason pulls her close so she can lay her head on his shoulder. "I'll take care of it."

"So, I've been meaning to ask, are you sure about us staying here?" Elizabeth questions, nestling against him as they sit back together. "Cameron can be a handful sometimes."

"I'm sure." Jason wraps his arm around her possessively. "I like having you here."

"I'll remind you of that when Cameron wakes up in the middle of the night." Elizabeth chuckles, looking at her son in his playpen. "Lucky couldn't really handle the late nights."

"I'm not Lucky." Jason reminds her. "I look forward to it."

"Okay." Elizabeth looks up at him. "I can't believe that, even with everything that's going on, I'm happy."

"Its never wrong to be happy." Jason places a soft kiss on her lips. "And if it is, I don't care. I'm happy too and I don't care who hates it."

"Good to know." Elizabeth lays her head against his shoulder once again. "We're happy and that's all that matters."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, a little heads up, The Jackal's Vixen's stories are on hold right now. Like she told you, she's going through a lot with losing her family members and she's taking a little time off.**

**So while she's dealing with her loss, I'm going to be writing as much as I can. A new story will be up soon and I'll be writing those three so don't worry. You'll get your Liason fix from me.**

**-ROCkER**


	4. Chapter 4

Jason is getting ready to take a business trip and he hates having to go. If it wasn't important for him to be the one to go, Jason wouldn't leave, but he had to. Standing there, packing his bag with Elizabeth and Cameron asleep upstairs, Jason can't believe how much he hates this. Regardless of how he feels, Jason secures his gun at the small of his back, doubling checking his bag and making sure he has everything. He won't be leaving until that afternoon, but he liked being prepared.

Once he finished packing up his things, Jason walked back upstairs, checking in on Cameron before making his way to his bedroom where Elizabeth lays asleep. He makes his steps light, not wanting to wake her up as he makes his way to the bed. Sitting down, Jason gently brushes his fingers against her skin. He can't believe that he still is so amazed with seeing her laying there. She's been in his life for so long, but sitting there, it feels like he's always seeing her for the first time. Seeing her beauty and her light shining through.

For the next few hours, he simply sits there watching her sleep. Even as the hour comes that Cameron is to wake up, Jason can't help but just watch her. She always looks so peaceful, so beautiful, and he didn't want to leave. It was something he had been expecting. Needing to leave on business and not wanting to go. Lucky has signed the divorce papers and so far he's stayed away. Emily, on the other hand, wasn't happy with them. He doesn't blame her. She still believes that he and Elizabeth belonged with other people, mainly Sam and Lucky, but she'll come around. He knows it.

"See something you like?" Elizabeth teases as she opens her eyes to him watching her.

"Definitely." Jason smirks, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Good morning."

"Yes...it is." Elizabeth smiles sleepily. "I heard you moving around downstairs earlier...is everything okay?"

"I have to head out of town." Jason sighs, shifting so she could sit up. "A week, two at the most."

"Should I be worried?" Elizabeth eyes him intently, wondering what was going on.

"No." Jason takes her hand in both of his. "Its mainly surveillance...I'll be careful."

"Okay." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Just make sure you come back."

"I promise." Jason leans in and kisses her softly. "I don't have to leave until noon, so why don't you take your bath and meet us downstairs?"

"Sounds perfect." Elizabeth allows him to help her out of bed. "I won't be long."

"Okay." Jason kisses her forehead, taking one last look at her before walking to Cameron's room. "Hey bud...looks like you beat me today."

Cameron reaches up to Jason and he gladly picks him up from his crib. They've been living in the penthouse for a week and, in that short time, Cameron has grown so much. He didn't want to think about the couple weeks that he won't be there, but he couldn't help it either. He can't even imagine how much Cameron will grow in those two weeks. How many new words he'll learn and he could even start walking by then. He's already pretty much potty trained. The nights are a little sketchy, but he's okay during the day time.

"I got your message." Emily says as she walks into the penthouse. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving town." Jason admits, putting Cameron down in his playpen. "I need you to take my place while I'm gone."

"For how long?" Emily counters, not really happy about Jason leaving town.

"Couple weeks at the most." Jason gestures for her to sit. "Elizabeth's taking a bath right now, I just want to be sure that they're taken care of while I'm gone."

"She's my best friend." Emily says without hesitation. "I'll do what I can for them."

"Thanks." Jason shakes his head. "It means a lot to me."

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I'm trying to accept it." Emily says sincerely. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

"I promise." Jason says with conviction. "I have a lot to come back to."

"Glad you know that." Emily smiled, hugging her brother. "I'll leave now, but I expect a call when you get home."

"I will." Jason promises, walking her to the door. "Thanks, Em."

"Anytime." Emily assures before getting on the elevator.

Jason takes a deep breath to steady himself before closing the door and walking back over to kneel next to Cameron. He can't believe how fast he has fallen in love with the little boy. He hasn't been in his life for that long and he already can't imagine Cameron anywhere else but there.

"I really hate leaving you and your mom." Jason says, reaching down to stroke Cameron's hair soothingly. "But I promise I'll come back as soon as I possibly can...I will come back."

"We hope so." Elizabeth says as she walks over to them. "You know he'll miss you, right?"

"I'm gonna miss him too." Jason assures, looking at her as she kneels down next to him. "And you."

"Same here." Elizabeth smiles slightly, closing her eyes as he leans in to kiss her. "Breakfast?"

"I want to eat out, if that's okay with you." Jason helps her up. "Kelly's maybe?"

"Sounds good." Elizabeth admits. "Do you want to get him ready or should I?"

"I'll get him ready." Jason says without hesitation, reaching to pick him up. "You just relax."

"You're the one going away on business." Elizabeth points out. "Shouldn't you be the one relaxing?"

"I'm okay." Jason says before walking upstairs with Cameron.

Sitting on the couch, Elizabeth takes the time to think about what'll happen with Jason out of town. Lucky has been keeping his distance, but she knows that it won't last forever. The same can be said about Carly and Sam. With Jason heading out of town, anything can happen and she was truly worried about what that would be. The rational part of her knows that Jason won't let anything happen to them and that the guards will keep them safe, even from the crazy rantings of said people, but she still wasn't sure about Jason leaving.

Breakfast at Kelly's went by without conflict, mainly because no one they knew came in while they were there. Maybe it was luck, but she didn't care. She got to spend time with Jason and Cameron, nothing else comes above that. They made their way to the park so that Jason could make a few calls while Elizabeth and Cameron played on the swings. He still had to make sure the protection on Elizabeth and Cameron were tight. He has Ritchie heading it up since he's the only guard that Elizabeth really knows from the last time she lived with him.

"He's ready for his nap." Elizabeth says as they walk back over to Jason. "You should be heading to the airport, too."

"Okay." Jason takes Cameron into his arms. "Its gonna be okay. You know that right?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiles, loving the sight of Jason holding her son. "I know that."

"Good." Jason holds out his hand. "Come on."

Elizabeth slips her hand into his and together they walk back to the car to head home. It was starting to get a lot easier, calling the penthouse home instead of Jason's home. Getting back to the penthouse, she let him read Cameron a story before laying him down for his nap while she cleaned up the clutter in the living room. The normally clean living room was now cluttered with Cameron's toys and her sketch set. She knows that he doesn't mind, but she still wanted to clean it up regardless.

"He's fast asleep." Jason says, walking over to her. "Keep the guards close, okay?"

"I will." Elizabeth promises, letting him take her hands in his. "You stay safe."

"We just got back to each other." Jason strokes her hands with his thumbs. "I'm not going to let it end before it even truly starts."

"Good." Elizabeth leans in and kisses him. "You should go...the faster you go, the faster you come back to us."

"Okay." Jason smiles slightly. "I'm coming back."

"I'll be waiting." Elizabeth promises.

With one last, breathtaking kiss, Jason grabs his bag from the desk and walks to the door. Taking one last look at her, he gives her the nod before closing the door and leaving to the airport. Elizabeth slumps down onto the couch, praying to all the gods out there that they return him back to her, safe and sound. Once she got her bearings again, Elizabeth got up to clean around the penthouse. She had some time while her son slept and she wanted to put it to use. If she let herself sit on the couch, her mind would travel to things she really didn't want to think about.

"Keep them safe." Jason says on the phone to Ritchie as he waits for the plane to take off.

"You handle your business." Ritchie says sincerely. "I'll keep them safe on my life."

"I can't lose them." Jason says seriously. "I won't."

"You're not going to lose them." Ritchie promises. "This is what I do best, trust me."

"I do trust you." Jason says with conviction. "I wouldn't leave you in charge of them if I didn't."

Elizabeth is finished with her cleaning when there's a knock at the door. She's a little nervous to know who's there, but she wouldn't let it get to her too much. Just as she's about to walk to the door, its pushed open and the young guard, Milo, sticks his head in.

"Mr. Sonny Corinthos, ma'am." Milo says respectfully.

"Let him in." Elizabeth approves, walking over to greet the man, not sure why he's there. "Sonny."

"Elizabeth." Sonny greets, waiting for the door to close. "I think its time we talked."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth and Sonny seemed to be sizing each other up. A part of her wanted to tell him to get out, but that wouldn't be fair to their friendship. As tattered and torn as it was, there was still some good in their friendship and she'd like to keep some of it alive if she could. So instead of saying she didn't care about what he had to say and respecting his place in Jason's life, Elizabeth offered him something to drink and to have a seat.

Sonny took off his coat, slinging it on the back of the club chair before sitting down on it as she took a seat on the couch. There was a look in his eyes that told Elizabeth she may not like what he has to say and once his mouth opened she knew she was right.

"Is that your son?" Sonny gestures to Cameron in his playpen. "Zander's boy, right? The one you conceived while married to Ric."

"He's my son." Elizabeth confirms. "Everything else is a moot point by now."

"What about your marriage to Lucky?" Sonny questions. "That a moot point too."

"Why don't you just cut to the chase and say what you really want to say?" Elizabeth blurted out. "You don't want me with Jason and we both know it."

"I'm just a little curious." Sonny shrugs. "You're married to Ric and sleep with Zander. Now you're married to Lucky and slept with Jason. See the pattern?"

"There's no pattern. The situations are completely different." Elizabeth snapped. "You don't know a damn thing about either."

"That's what you think, but we'll overlook that." Sonny scratched his temple. "I'm just trying to look out for Jason's best interest and you don't seem to be a good change for him."

"Me and Jason's relationship is none of your business." Elizabeth says in a stern tone. "What he does with his personal life, doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does." Sonny counters. "I'm responsible for protecting what he holds close and I don't want to waste my man power if you're not going to be here for that long."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You have a habit of not choosing Jason." Sonny shrugs, watching Elizabeth's reaction. "What makes this time any different? So Lucky's a druggie, so what? He'll get clean and then what?"

"Whether Lucky gets clean or not is none of my concern." Elizabeth states, really wishing she didn't let him in. "I'm with Jason and that's not going to change just because you don't believe in what we share."

"You see, Jason's a loyal man." Sonny says carefully. "His heart is with Sam, but he's with you out of obligation. You're a damsel in distress and he's the white knight."

"Screw you!" Elizabeth snapped. "Don't you dare act like you know a damn thing about me and Jason."

"I know that like me and Carly, you two could never get it right." Sonny says seriously. "Why should this time be any different?"

"It just is." Elizabeth says through gritted teeth. "Jason's not you and I, sure as hell, am not Carly. Jason and I have finally found each other again, we're not going to mess it up."

"You sure about that?" Sonny arches his eyebrow. "Even though you're both in love with other people?"

"I won't speak for Jason, but I'm not in love with Lucky." Elizabeth says sternly, a part of her a little surprised at admitting that and meaning it. "Whatever I had with him died a long time ago."

"And what about Jason?" Sonny counters. "Do you love him?"

"I've always loved Jason." Elizabeth admits, taking a deep breath. "I may not be in love with him, but I'm getting there."

"Okay." Sonny smiles his dimple smile. "Good to hear."

"What?" Elizabeth eyes him intently, confused by the change of tone in his voice.

"If I'm supposed to go up against Carly, I want to be sure this isn't a passing fling." Sonny explains. "For both your sakes, I hope this does work out."

"So this was some kind of test?" Elizabeth questions, trying to understand what just happened.

"I spoke to Jason and he seems to believe that this relationship you two are starting is going to last." Sonny explains. "I merely wanted to test it out for myself."

"Okay." Elizabeth arches her eyebrow. "And?"

"Look, I used to consider you a friend." Sonny says softly. "I want to get that back, but I also don't want Jason hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt him." Elizabeth says with conviction. "I just got him back, I won't lose him for anything or anyone."

"As long as you're sure about it." Sonny stands up, prompting her to do so. "I hope you're both right because I really want to be happy for the both of you."

"This isn't a passing fling, Sonny." Elizabeth assures. "I wouldn't use Jason and he wouldn't use me. We're together because its what we want and because we finally got our timing right."

"You've convinced me already." Sonny laughs softly. "Can I meet the little guy?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiles slightly, walking over to pick up Cameron from his playpen. "Sonny, this is my son Cameron."

"He looks a lot like Zander." Sonny comments, taking the little boy in his arms. "After everything Zander did in his life, I'm glad to see he did one thing right."

"Zander wasn't all bad." Elizabeth defends. "He just lost his way."

"I know." Sonny smiles reassuringly. "He's a handsome boy."

"I know." Elizabeth walks with Sonny to sit on the couch. "He's getting used to Jason being around."

"I'm sure." Sonny laughed as Cameron took hold of his ear. "For what its worth, I'm happy you two found happiness in each other. Its hard to find nowadays."

"It really is." Elizabeth agreed. "We're both sorry about Sam and Lucky, but we just won't sacrifice our happiness for theirs."

"You shouldn't have to." Sonny turned to look at her. "I am sorry about Sam, but Jason's right. She made her choices. Its on her to deal with them."

"So, you're okay with this?" Elizabeth wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Sonny assures, laughing a little at her expression. "Look, I'm pretty much alone tonight with the boys being at Carly's, why don't you and Cameron come over for dinner?"

"Sure." Elizabeth shakes her head. "That sounds good."

"Okay." Sonny handed Cameron back to Elizabeth. "Dinner will be at eight, don't feel obligated to bring anything."

"I'd like to bring dessert if you don't mind." Elizabeth suggests. "I was thinking about making brownies."

"Brownies sound good." Sonny agrees. "I'll see you both tonight."

"Definitely." Elizabeth walks with him to the door. "This might sound a little funny, but I'm glad you stopped by."

"Me too." Sonny smiled before leaving.

Closing the door, Elizabeth walked back to the couch with Cameron. She was a little confused by the visit, but she was glad that Sonny came by. Sonny had been good to Zander at one point, her as well, and she really would like to get that friendship back if it was possible. She didn't blame him for testing her because she and Jason really couldn't get it right most of the time, but she'll prove to him that they would. With Carly surely being against it, Sonny would want to know for sure that this was for real.

She understood his connection to Sam, they shared a child, and it wouldn't be right for him to support her relationship with Jason if it wouldn't last. Elizabeth was curious though, wondering what Jason and he talked about, since obviously they talked about her and Cameron. Putting it out of her head though, Elizabeth focused on feeding Cameron some lunch and giving him his bath before he got fussy.

"I don't know what to tell you, Lucky." Emily sighed, wishing that her friend would just get his act together. "I have no idea where Elizabeth is living."

"You're her best friend!" Lucky exclaimed, causing Nikolas to block off Emily from him. "How can you not know where she's living?"

"You're right! I am her best friend!" Emily nearly shouted. "That doesn't mean that I'm her secretary! I don't watch her every move or stalk her! I have no idea where she's staying."

"Lucky, you need to stop." Nikolas states, disappointed with Lucky's attitude. "You want to yell at someone, you yell me because I'm your brother! You leave Emily alone."

"Fine." Lucky threw his hands up. "Then you figure out where Elizabeth is living and let me know."

"Why would I do that?" Nikolas countered. "You're higher than a kite right now and I won't inflict this on Elizabeth or Cam."

"She's my WIFE!" Lucky shouted. "Or do you not get that?"

"Ex-husband." Nikolas pointed out in a calm tone. "And you're never going to get back together with her until you admit you have a problem."

"I'm not an addict!" Lucky started to fidget. "Just find her and call me!"

With that, Lucky stormed away from them and they were glad that they decided to have this confrontation in the park. It wasn't private, but it wasn't too public either. Taking hold of each other's hand, they walked the distance to a bench and sat down. Emily didn't want to admit that Jason was right, but seeing Lucky up close couldn't be ignored. He was completely high and he was too dangerous to be around Elizabeth and Cam.

"What are we going to do about him?" Emily questions, laying her head on Nikolas's shoulder.

"I don't know." Nikolas hated admitting. "But we have to figure something out. If not, we'll be forced to watch the Lucky we know and love disappear before our eyes."

"Well, the obvious solution is to get him into rehab." Emily pointed out. "But it won't work if he doesn't want the help."

"I know." Nikolas sighed, lifting his arm so she could nestle in beside him. "We'll figure something out. There's no way I'm losing my brother to his drug addiction."

"We won't." Emily assures. "We'll find a way to save him. I don't know how, but we will."

"I love you, you know that?" Nikolas places a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"I love you too!" Emily assures. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

They were slowly getting back to where they were, maybe even better off than before, but its a slow process and it was better this way. She didn't want to immediately jump into a relationship with Nikolas after Sonny. They both deserved better than that, but now that she's let go of the future she wanted with Sonny, she's slowly getting back what she dreamt of with Nikolas. As they sat there, giving each other strength in their complicated lives, Emily felt content. She felt the best she's ever felt in such a long time.

In most relationships a child tears apart the couple when they aren't both the parents, but, with them, Spencer is actually helping them get back to each other. It was strange to think about it, but she was glad that they were getting back to who they were.

"Sonny invited us over for dinner." Elizabeth smiled at her son as she talked on the phone. "I'm just finishing getting ready while Cam plays with his toys."

"I miss him already." Jason sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Be careful at Sonny's. Carly may pop up just to spite him and find you there."

"I can handle Carly." Elizabeth assures. "You just concentrate on what you have to do."

"Okay." Jason laughs softly. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Can't wait." Elizabeth walked over to the dresser. "See you soon."

"Not soon enough."

Ending the call, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before moving to get dressed. She couldn't wait for him to get home and for them to pick up where they left off. Elizabeth would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit worried for him, but she trusted him to stay safe. Getting dressed, Elizabeth walked over to her son and picked him up. With Sonny on their side, the future was looking a little more brighter than it had before Sonny's visit. She didn't want Jason to have to stand against everyone in his life. Lord knows that they'll have enough people against them, having Sonny on their side made things that much more bearable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you all ask, yes, Sonny really is the good guy. I don't give a damn about the f'ed up Sonny they created.**

**Looking forward to what you think about this update.**

**-ROCkER**


	6. Chapter 6

Certain days seemed easy to be without Jason, but today was one of those days that she wishes he were there. She's running late and her stomach was begging for her to get something nutritious in it. Normally she'd oblige it, but she's running late and she still had to get Cameron to daycare before clocking in at work. She'll just have to wait until her break to grab something to eat. Not exactly healthy, but its the best she can grant herself.

"Ready, handsome?" Elizabeth asks her son, securing his cap on his head. "If we leave now, we'll make it to where we need to be with time to spare."

He smiles up at her, not feeling really talkative this morning and she's okay with that. He'll talk when he wants, for now she has to get him to daycare and get herself to work. Grabbing her purse and her coat, Elizabeth carries him out of the penthouse and down to the car. Waving good morning to the guards by their car, Elizabeth strapped him into his carseat before getting into the driver's seat and starting up her car.

"Hey." Emily greets her a cautiously. "Did you drop off Cameron at daycare or your Grams?"

"Daycare." Elizabeth concedes. "Its easier for Ritchie to watch him that way."

"I bet. I doubt Audrey would appreciate having him on her property." Emily says, going for light humor. "You've been okay, right?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth assures, putting her hair up in a ponytail before slipping into her scrubs. "What about you?"

"I'm okay." Emily says simply. "Nikolas is taking me out on a date tonight."

"Really?" Elizabeth was a little surprised by that. "That's great, Em. You both deserve to move forward."

"And as much as I may not understand it, you and Jason deserve to do the same." Emily says, really trying to accept the new reality they've found themselves in. "Even if its with each other."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiles slightly before accepting the hug that Emily was offering. "I really appreciate you trying to accept us."

"I'll get used to it, I swear." Emily says as she pulls away. "I just need a little time."

"Take all the time you need." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "I'm in no hurry."

With smiles exchanged, the two friends go their separate ways to start working. Elizabeth didn't expect that it would be easy for Emily to accept her relationship with Jason, but she knew that she would grow to understand and that was enough for her.

Checking in with Epiphany, she takes the chart of her first patient of the day and heads to the exam room. It felt good to be doing something familiar, her job being the only thing in her life that hasn't changed. Though the changes that have been made are changes she gladly welcomed, she was glad to have one thing that has been consistent, even if its just her job.

"Finally." Jason mutters to himself, tossing his bag onto the seat next to him. "Home, here I come."

The last two weeks have been the longest two weeks of his life. He has literally been counting down the days till he's able to board the private plane and head back to Elizabeth and Cameron. By this point, all he wants to do is get home and hold them both in his arms.

Buckling up as the plane begins to ascend, Jason thinks of Cameron and wondering how much he has grown, how many words he has learnt, and whether or not he was walking on his own. Thoughts of Cameron flow right into thoughts of Elizabeth. He couldn't wait to get back to her, to pick up where they left off, thankful to have the chance to be with her.

Closing his eyes for the long ride home, Jason falls asleep with a picture of Cameron and Elizabeth in his mind. Sleeping through the flight will make it go by faster for him and making his homecoming seem a lot faster than if he were to stay awake for every single hour.

"What do you want, Ric?" Elizabeth eyes him intently. "I'm working."

"As much as I like seeing you, I'm here on police business." Ric assures, rechecking his file for the name. "I'm here to speak to Mr. Jonathan Nicholson."

"Oh, um, let me check." Elizabeth types at her computer, pulling up the patient in question. "It looks like Mr. Nicholson is still in surgery. It'll be a while before he's wheeled to recovery and coherent enough to answer any questions."

"Then I'll just come back tomorrow." Ric says, closing his file. "Since I have you here, how have you been?"

"I've been fine." Elizabeth's thankful when her pager goes off. "I have to go. I'll make sure to make a note in Mr. Nicholson's file so you're notified when he's able to talk."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ric asks, helping her steady herself when she feels slightly lightheaded. "You look a little pale. Maybe you should get checked out."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth moves out of his touch, noticing Milo itching to walk over, but keeping his position. "I just haven't gotten the chance to eat anything today."

"Ran a little late again?" Ric guessed, remembering when they had been together, how she'd get distracted by something and forgetting all about eating.

"That's what happens when you're a mother." Elizabeth says simply. "I have to go. Have a nice day, Ric."

Walking away from her ex-husband number one, she continues to the room that she had been paged to. Though, if she had known it was her ex-husband number two, Elizabeth probably wouldn't have been so eager to leave Ric and the safety of Milo - who was told not to bother her while she's with patients.

"Where have you been?" Lucky says immediately. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Don't do this." Elizabeth stares at him sternly. "The divorce is final, let it go, Lucky."

"You think you can just shove papers in my face and that would be it?" Lucky scoffs, walking closer as she's inching her way back. "We have a permanent lock, Elizabeth!"

"Had." she corrects, flinching when he grabs her arm. "Whatever we had is gone, Lucky. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I love you!" he states through tight lips. "That will never end!"

"Let go of me!" Elizabeth yanks at her arm, feeling the skin beneath his grip starting to bruise. "You're hurting me!"

Just as she yanks her arm free of his grasp, she flies back and hits her head on the doorknob. His shocked for a moment, giving her a chance to get out of the room before he can react. Milo feels anger boil to the surface when he sees her, a gash on her forehead.

"What happened?" Milo asks, examining the gash on her forehead. "Who's in the exam room?"

"Lucky." Elizabeth concedes, even though she knows that she shouldn't tell him. "Can you get him out of here?"

"My pleasure." Milo walks over to the door before turning back to look at her. "Get that checked out, please."

"I will." Elizabeth assures before walking off as he walks into the room where Lucky still was. Refusing to turn back when she hears Lucky fighting against Milo's grip.

Making her way to the nurses' station, Elizabeth doesn't have time to check if there were any available nurses to check out her forehead because Epiphany is standing there with a concerned yet firm look on her face. Smiling slightly, she takes the seat that Epiphany pushes out to her before allowing the older nurse to examine her forehead.

"I'm scheduling an MRI for you, but first I want you to go down to the lab and get a blood panel." Epiphany says sternly. "I don't want any lip about it either."

"I just hit my..."

"What did I just say?" Epiphany eyes her intently. "Get to it, Nurse Webber."

"Yes, ma'am." Elizabeth concedes before walking down to the lab. She didn't see the point in the blood panel or the MRI, but she'll oblige Epiphany, knowing that doing otherwise was ill advised.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	7. Chapter 7

After bribing the private airport, Carly was able to obtain Jason's arrival time and she had the best idea ever. Knowing that Jason wasn't one to make such a big deal of surviving one of his Sonny-missions, Carly wanted to do something nice for her friend for once, she's decided to clean up his penthouse and greet him when he gets home. She had an entire plan laid out.

Its been a while since they just hung out and she wants to welcome him back with a cooler of beer and a few rounds of pool before allowing him to use the rest of his time riding that motorcycle of his. She knows better than anyone how much he loves that thing.

She's walking into the building, eager to have everything set up before Jason gets home, when she sees Sonny walking onto the elevator with Max's brother Milo. Something was obviously going on, the look on the guard's face was one of remorse and obvious acceptance of Sonny's anger.

"Ms. Benson, you cannot be here right now." Ritchie steps up, stopping her from walking towards the elevator.

"Ms. Benson?" she looks at him skeptically. "Really?"

"Would you prefer Mrs. Corinthos?" Ritchie counters, arching his eyebrow defiantly.

"Ritchie, come on." Carly puts on her sweet face. "I just want to prepare Jason's penthouse for his homecoming."

"I can respect that ma'am, but I have my orders." Ritchie says formally. "Please, don't make me have to order someone to remove you from the building."

"Ritchie, you know me." Carly says seriously. "Drop the formal act and just tell me what's going on. Is Jason hurt? Is that it?"

"Jason hasn't return from his trip." Ritchie concedes. "I'll be sure to let him know you stopped by, but that's the best I can give you."

Carly eyes the elevator, she knew something was going on up there, but she also knew that she wouldn't get past the lobby. Sonny had men on every level, on every exit or entrance, whenever he had a lock down in place - which is exactly what this looked like.

"What do I pay you for?" Sonny snaps at Milo, impatiently waiting for the elevator to hit the top floor. "You know what, don't answer that. What did you do with Spencer? Forget it!"

Milo stood by, used to the way Sonny reacts when they fail at something - this being the most epic fail he has been part of and the guilt was already bad enough. Nothing Sonny says will make that worse for Milo. He was sure that Jason would probably kill him when he gets back into town.

"I'm fine, Sonny." Elizabeth says for the millionth time. "I just hit my head...no brain damage...not even a concussion."

"That's beside the point." Sonny counters as he sits in front of her on the coffee table. "Tell me what happened."

"Lucky was angry. We argued a bit before I he took hold of my arm." Elizabeth explains, showing him where Lucky grabbed her. "I yanked my arm free and ended up hitting my head on the doorknob."

"Did they do a full work up?" Sonny questions, softly turning her head to see the gash. "Please tell me they did."

"They did a full work up and I'm fine, sonny." Elizabeth insists, smiling slightly when he leans back again. "You can relax now."

"I'll relax when Lucky is no longer a threat to you." Sonny stands up, taking a deep breath. "Be careful until Jason returns, okay? I really don't want to have to explain to him how he can protect my family and I suck at protecting his."

"I promise." Elizabeth smiles slightly, wrapping her arms around him. "Its okay, Sonny."

"It won't be when Jason finds out." Sonny counters, kissing her forehead before pulling away. "Lunch should be on its way up. Call me if anything else happens, okay?"

"I will." Elizabeth assures as she walks him to the door. "Thank you for checking on me."

With a dimpled grin, Sonny makes his way out of the penthouse with the guards. He knew that he would probably would never hear the end of this from Jason, but thankfully the damage was minimal and he wouldn't have to kill a certain Spencer.

"If Sonny's reacting like this, I don't even want to imagine how Jason will react." Elizabeth comments, picking Cameron up into his arms. "Of course, I could shock him with my blood panel results, right?"

Elizabeth had been wondering why Epiphany was going over the top with checking her out, turns out the head nurse saw something in Elizabeth that she didn't even see in herself. After getting shocked into silence, she didn't even argue with Epiphany when she ordered her to get some breakfast in her and take the day off.

"Come on, baby." Elizabeth sits down with him in her arms. "Can you say something for mommmy? Anything?"

He simply smiles at her, making her realize she had better luck getting Jason to talk than her own son. After trying a few more times, Elizabeth decided to let him win this battle and took him up for his bath before he takes his nap.

"No." Carly mutters to herself, a thought hitting her like a ton of bricks. "It couldn't...he wouldn't."

She had heard about the divorce - who in Port Charles hasn't - and she found it suspicious when she overheard Lucky going on about Diane serving him the papers with Mac. If her cousin wasn't high out of his mind, Carly would have believed his rantings, but she just wrote it off. Now, seeing what she has seen, could they really be together. That can't be though because he loves Sam and they're trying to work it out. He said he wanted to work it out with her.

"He wouldn't go there." Carly tries to convince herself, starting up her car. "He just wouldn't."

Its nightfall when Jason gets off the plane, hopping into his SUV, having listened to his messages while the plane was landing. Driving as fast as he can, Jason gets to his penthouse, foregoing the elevator and sprinting up the stairs. He had to get to her, to see for himself that she was okay, that she wasn't hurt.

He doesn't stop to hear the excuses of the guards, bursting through the door and shutting it firmly behind him - making sure that it doesn't slam because of Cameron. Not seeing her in the living room, he checks the kitchen, but she's not there either.

Next is the bedroom, stopping to check on Cameron before making his way to their bedroom, maybe she was asleep already. Making his steps light, Jason opens the door and walks into their room, finding her standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror - tending to the gash on her forehead.

She turns when he stands in the doorway, an apologetic look on her face as she drops her hands to her side. He doesn't say anything, simply closing the distance, using his skillful hands to bandage up her forehead. She knows he's not happy, but he puts aside his feelings to take care of her regardless.

"Are you okay?" Jason asks, taking her hand and leading her to their bed.

"Better than okay." she assures, sitting in front of him, letting her hands rest in his. "I'm really okay, Jason."

"This shouldn't have happened." Jason says, reaching up to touch her forehead, but retracting his fingers before he touches it. "We can't let him get away with this."

"What do you want to do?"

"You have to report him." Jason says, knowing she probably wouldn't want to, but knowing she had to. "Now its only a cut on your forehead, but next time..."

"I get it." Elizabeth says, knowing it was hard for him to even suggest it, but accepting that he was right. "In the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Jason shakes his head, leaning and kissing her softly. "I'm sorry this happened. I know its hard enough for you as it is."

"Jason, there's something else I have to tell you."

"Something else happened?" Jason looks at her intently. "Was it Carly? Or Sam?"

"No." Elizabeth laughs softly, shaking her head. "This has to do with you and me."

"Oh." Jason wasn't sure why he jumped to it being bad news. "Okay. What is it?"

"This might shock you." Elizabeth says carefully. "I should know, I was stunned for most of the day."

"Please just tell me."

"Okay...here it goes." Elizabeth holds his hands firmly, staring into his eyes and says the two words he had not been expecting. "I'm pregnant."

"You're..." he stares at her a little confusedly, almost unable to actually say the words because he was just that shocked.

Jason takes one of his hands out of hers before placing it softly against her stomach. He knows that it would be a while before she starts to show, but just the thought of his baby growing inside of her had him smiling like you wouldn't believe.

Looking at her, Jason leans in and kisses her soundly, unable to express with words what he was feeling deep inside, hoping his kiss said it all. Lucky Spencer not even registering in his mind by this point. Laying her down on the bed and making love to her as soundly as he could manage.

"You're so beautiful." Jason whispers, placing a soft kiss upon her bare shoulder.

"Remember that when I blow up like a blowfish." Elizabeth counters, nestling into him as she closes her eyes.

"You're beautiful." Jason says wholeheartedly. "Always have been, always will be."

Falling asleep with her in his arms, Jason finds he's the happiest he's ever been - even with his anger towards Lucky burning vibrantly in the background. All he could care about in that moment was that he had the family he's always wanted and it was with the woman he had always wanted it with - even if he could never admit it to himself before. Its in the morning that he finally untangles himself from Elizabeth, needing to see the other part of his family, Cameron.

"Hey, bud." Jason takes him into his arms. "I've missed you so much, you that? I thought about you every second I was away."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	8. Chapter 8

Jason's hand in hers, Elizabeth walks into the police station, her heart practically trying to break through her chest with how fast it was beating. She's not at all sure if she could actually get the words out of her mouth, but she knew that she had to.

The man she had fallen in love with, the man that had saved her soul all those years ago, he's gone and he'll probably never return. Jason, on the other hand, he has been the same man she's always known him to be. Loving, attentive, and protective. A few aspects of him might have changed, but the core of him is still very much the same.

"Elizabeth, is everything okay?" Cruz eyes her and Jason before focusing on her.

"We need to speak to Mac." Jason speaks when he feels Elizabeth tense up beside him. "Is he in his office?"

Cruz looks at her for a moment before shaking his head. "You're really going to do it." Cruz says, his heart heavy with the thought of his partner.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Elizabeth shakes her head. "He went too far."

"He's just going through a rough time." Cruz defends, pleading with her to see reason. "He just needs help. Please, the job is his life."

"Either show us to Mac or we'll find him ourselves." Jason states as he moves Elizabeth behind him.

"Come on, man." Cruz turns his pleading to Jason. "The guy needs help. That's it."

"You see this?" Jason moves to the side, gesturing to Elizabeth's forehead. "This is because of him and, if not for Elizabeth's quick thinking, it could have been a lot worse."

"Jason, Elizabeth." Mac comes walking out from the hall. "I hear you're looking for me."

"Can we speak privately?" Jason questions, turning away from Lucky's partner.

"Um, sure." Mac steps to the side. "Let's take it to my office."

Jason waits for Elizabeth to go first before following after her. They both knew it would be hard for her to formally report Lucky - seeing as he's a detective - but Jason will be damned if he was going to let them bully her into backing down.

Taking a seat in Mac's office, Elizabeth answers Jason's questioning look by holding his hand in both of hers on her lap. She wasn't strong enough to do it without some kind of physical connection between them. If not for Jason, she doubts she'd be sitting in Mac's office right then.

"Feel free to speak freely." Mac encourages Elizabeth. "If there's a problem within my department, I want to know about it."

"Its Lucky." Elizabeth squeezes Jason's hand slightly. "For the record, I really hate doing this, but I don't have any other choice."

"I understand." Mac assures.

Elizabeth proceeded to go into detail about Lucky's addiction and what happened at the hospital. Mac's hands ball into fists by the time she's done explaining the entire situation to him. Of course, Mac's anger doesn't even come close to Jason's. To add to it, with Mac's insistence, she tells him Maxie involvement as well. Another thing that only added fuel to his fire.

After excusing himself for a moment, Mac walks out into the squad room looking for Lucky's partner. Not finding his detective, Mac grabs his cellphone from his pocket and dials up Cruz Rodriguez's phone. He didn't care about partner loyalty at the moment. Not when the integrity of his entire department is up in the air.

"Rodriguez." he detective's voice tells Mac that he knows exactly why he's calling.

"Get back to the station, now!" Mac snaps into the phone. "If you are thinking about giving your partner the heads up, I will throw the book at you so fast that the only job you'll be qualified for is mopping vomit off of prison floors! Do you hear me, detective?"

"Loud and clear, commissioner." Cruz sighs his discontent. "I'm on my way back to the station now."

After ending the call with his detective, Mac issued an APB out on Lucky after not being able to reach him on his phone. More than anything, Mac took pride in the fact that every person appointed the role of detective upholds their oath in every aspect of the creed. To find out that one of his own is a drug addict atop of an abuser, suffice to say that Mac saw red.

"I really hope we did the right thing." Elizabeth says as they get into the SUV, leaving the station. "I mean, we didn't even warn Nikolas or Emily."

"Lucky needs help." Jason points out. "This is the only way he'll accept it. We did the right thing, Liz."

"I know." Elizabeth concedes. "Its just sad to see what we've come to, you know?"

"I'm sorry you're hurting." Jason takes her hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "As much as it hurts, reporting Lucky is what's best for everyone...including Lucky."

"Thank you for going with me." Elizabeth says gratefully. "I don't think I could have done that alone."

"Its what I'm here for." Jason stops at a red light, turning to look at her. "Its gonna be okay, Liz. I'll make sure of it."

"Lets pick up Cam and go home, okay?" Elizabeth lays her head on his shoulder. "I want to spend some alone time...just the four of us."

"Sounds perfect." Jason places a soft kiss upon her temple before driving through the green light. "I think its exactly what I need right about now."

"You and me both."

Moments after Jason and Elizabeth pick up Cameron to head home, Lucky is brought into the PCPD in cuffs. Mac had his own personal punishment for his daughter, unable to believe that she enabled a drug addict and put a risk to her own life. He'd deal with her later, for now its Lucky Spencer that will get the brunt of his anger.

All throughout the station, everyone can hear Lucky's ramblings and rantings, insisting that Elizabeth was pulling one over on the entire station. That he was never and would never be a drug addict. That he couldn't possibly have caused harm to her in any way. Not that anyone believed him since he was as high as a kite for everyone to see.

"I'm gonna make this real simple for you, Spencer, so that you will have no trouble understanding me." Mac states in a very stern voice. "I'm going to throw every last book at you, find every last charge I can drudge up, to ensure you get a lengthy prison sentence."

"But Mac, you have t-t-to believe me..." Lucky pleads.

"Take him away, officer." Mac yanks open the interrogation door. "And get him his public defender."

"My brother's getting me a lawyer..."

"Your brother isn't having any part of this." Mac says plainly. "Not after he found out you exploited a teenage girl to get what you want!"

Leaving the interrogation room once the officer has Lucky cuffed and headed to lock up, Mac heads to the diner to deal with his daughter. For some reason, he's certain that Georgie knew of what her sister was up to. He has to, somehow, stop her from covering Maxie's trail. For both their sakes, Maxie needs to see the error in her judgement before its too late.

"Daddy." Cameron says in a soft voice as he stands up.

"Wait...did you hear that?" Elizabeth pulls away from Jason, looking at her son completely shocked. "Did you hear what he just said?"

"I was kind of focused on you." Jason admits, turning to look at Cameron.

"He just said his first word!" Elizabeth pushes Jason back to pick Cameron up into her arms. "Say it again, sweetheart. Please?"

"Daddy." Cameron reaches for Jason. "Daddy home."

"Oh my gosh." Elizabeth looks at Jason, who has tears in his eyes. "You're his first word."

"Daddy." Cameron reaches for Jason again, this time successfully getting what he wants. "You home."

"Yeah, bud." Jason kisses his forehead. "I'm home."

Cameron giggles before wiggling his way back out of Jason's arms to go to his toys. For a moment, both his parents just watch him, completely at awe of him before Elizabeth climbs onto Jason's lap. All this time, after trying her hardest to get him to talk, Cameron more words for Jason than she could ever get out of him. Which, of course, was nothing because he was apparently saving it for Jason.

"You're such a cheater." Elizabeth says simply, gently stroking his nape with her thumbs.

"Don't worry." Jason kisses her softly before sliding his hand over her stomach. "Maybe this little will use his or her first words for you."

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth laughs softly. "And then when the day comes, their first word will be daddy."

"I have two words for you." Jason smiles slightly.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Kiss me." Jason says before claiming her lips with his. Every part of him proud that Cameron's first word was Daddy and that Elizabeth was okay with it. It was truly a dream come true.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	9. Chapter 9

She'd be lying if she were to say that she had not seen this coming. Standing before her grandmother, toe-to-toe with the only person in her family that had stood by her through it all, Elizabeth wished more than anything that this didn't have to happen. That, for once in the older woman's life, Audrey Hardy would take her side against Lucky.

But, of course, that was too much to ask of the elder woman who is physically incapable of seeing Lucky for what and who he truly is. Elizabeth didn't blame her Gram all that much. There had been a time in her life that she had been physically incapable of seeing Lucky for the person he had become.

The night he had held a knife to Jason's throat came to mind. She had known Jason was telling the truth because he had never once lied to her, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. She couldn't allow herself to see that the boy she had fallen in love with wasn't the boy who had returned to her. She couldn't and wouldn't see it.

So, in light of that understanding, Elizabeth works on being gentle with her grandmother. Trying her best to explain the situation to the older woman, but slowly losing her patience the more her Gram strokes Lucky's ego and makes him into someone Elizabeth knows damn well he isn't anymore. Making him coming out smelling like roses while she comes out smelling like turd pie.

"Gram, please." Elizabeth implores her to understand the situation they've found themselves in. "You can't honestly think that I've set out to hurt Lucky."

"What other explanation is there?" Audrey counters. "Have you stopped to consider that maybe your lack of faith in your husband is what drove him to turn to drugs?"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth stares at her in shock, the wind practically knocked right out of her. "I had no hand, whatsoever, in Lucky's drug addiction."

"If you had put enough time in your marriage as you did with your friendship to that...that thug Jason Morgan, maybe it would have had a better chance at working out!"

"Wha...I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now!" Elizabeth snaps. "Jason and I barely saw each other when Lucky and I got married. We were barely friends when he started taking drugs! How dare you put Lucky's problems on my friendship with Jason?"

"Friendship? Is that what you're calling it now?" Audrey counters, eyeing her suspiciously. "Living in his apartment, using his lawyer to handle your divorce, if I didn't know any better..."

"You don't know any better." Elizabeth cuts her off. "You don't know the first thing about me and Jason because you took the time to get to know him! To look past what you see and give him the benefit of the doubt that maybe, just maybe, you're wrong!"

"He is a brute that kills people for a living." Audrey states coldly. "That's all that I need to know."

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried." Elizabeth shakes her head, the anger and resentment settling in. "Jason is the most understanding, accepting, loving and respectful man I have ever known. He sees me for who I am and he accepts that. Never asking for anything I can't give and always giving more than he gets. So, forgive me, grandmother if I don't share in your sentiments where Jason's concerned."

"And you wonder why poor Lucky turned to the pills." Audrey shook her head in disappointment. "Just listen to yourself going on and on about a two-bit gangster as if he was God's gift to mankind."

"I don't know about mankind, but he sure as hell is God's gift to me!" Elizabeth snaps at her. "He is my God-given solace and I won't walk away from him for anyone...not even you."

"That's just like you." Audrey states distastefully. "I never thought I'd see the day I regretted taking you in."

"I guess we can agree on something because I never thought I'd see the day that I felt ashamed to be your granddaughter." Elizabeth snatches her purse and coat. "Goodbye, Mrs. Hardy...and this time, I mean forever."

Walking out of her grandmother's home, never being able to tell her grandmother that she was pregnant, Elizabeth walks right into the arms of the man who was the main reason for the loss of her Gram. Closing her eyes, she allows him to hold her, to comfort her, to reassure her that all would be okay.

Audrey Hardy watches on as Jason rubs Elizabeth's back soothingly, whispering to her that he'd make up for all the problems them being together is causing - only for Elizabeth cast away his concerns. Telling him that she's exactly where she wants to be and that's with him. She won't let anything that stems from that affect her because she wasn't about to give him up.

He helps her into the SUV, where a sleeping Cameron awaits the departure from his mother's former home, before turning to look at the woman standing in the window. He holds her gaze for a moment, clearly showing her that she was in the wrong, before walking to his side of the car when she turns away.

Taking his spot in the driver's seat, Jason places a kiss upon her hand before driving them home. He had wanted, desperately so, to be there when she had the talk with her grandmother, but he respected her decision to do it alone. It was no secret that Audrey Hardy didn't approve of him. It abundantly clear from the moment she caught him in Elizabeth's studio all those years ago.

Sitting in the passenger seat, holding his hand in her lap, Elizabeth knows that her Gram isn't the worst of what's to come. They still had Carly and Sam to face, both haven't made an appearance, something she's certain is creditted to the stern guards that watch out for them.

After the confrontation with her grandmother, though, Elizabeth couldn't care less about the other two. Nothing either woman come up with could possibly hurt her more than her gram's words. Nothing they do could possibly cut as deep or tear her apart inside as swiftly.

Making it home in one piece, they lock the door down tight before relaxing within the safety of their penthouse. While Jason carries Cameron upstairs to put him down for his nap, Elizabeth sits in the living room, reliving her argument with her gram once again.

"Hey." Jason soft voice breaks through her thoughts as he pulls her onto his lap. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Elizabeth lays her head against his shoulder. "She reacted exactly how I thought she would."

"I know you were still hoping she'd accept it, though." Jason counters, rubbing her back soothingly. "Maybe if we give her time..."

"No...time won't solve anything." Elizabeth sighs heavily. "My gram is set in her ways. Once she chooses her standing on something, nothing will change her mind."

"Still, I know how much your family means to you."

"You, Cameron, and this baby...you're my family." Elizabeth says with conviction, nestling into the curvature of his neck. "You're all I need."

"I swear to you..." Jason moves her to look him in the eye. "I won't make you regret the faith you've put in me."

"You couldn't even if you tried." Elizabeth smiles lovingly. "My faith in you is justified...you've always been there for me...even when we were at odds, I could always count on you."

"After all you've done for me...I'd say we're even." Jason holds her close, closing his eyes as she nestled into him. "We'll make all the hurt worth it...I promise."

"I know." Elizabeth assures, closing her eyes as she listens to his breathing. "As long as we're together, its all worth it in the end."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	10. Chapter 10

Its the middle of the night when they are awoken by the sound of Jason's phone ringing through the silent bedroom. Her heart is caught in her throat when she thinks its because of a business emergency. Little did she know that it was a Sam emergency.

Turns out that the reason they haven't been confronted by her is because Ric had her arrested and - while trying to escape - she was shot in the process. Leave it to Sam to get herself in so deep of a problem that she needed Jason's help to get out of it.

It was no secret to either Jason or Elizabeth why Ric was suddenly playing hardball. Doing whatever he thought he could do to rile up Jason's anger in order to provoke a reaction. Both of them know that Sam is innocent of the charges, being that Elizabeth is guilty of it and the only way Ric could have evidence contrary to that is if he doctored it somehow.

"She needs your help." Elizabeth says simply, her heart tightening at the thought of Sam being ambushed at her daughter's grave. "You should help her."

"I hate this." Jason pulls her into his arms, holding her close. "Sonny tried to keep a handle on it, but it has just been blown apart."

"I get it." Elizabeth assures, kissing him softly. "Will you let me know if I can do anything to help?"

"The very moment I think of it." Jason smiles slightly. "Go back to bed. I'll try to keep it down."

"Yeah, right." Elizabeth pulls herself out of bed when he gets up. "Like I'm getting back to sleep any time soon."

"Liz..."

"Its okay, Jason, really." Elizabeth slips her hand into his, leaning up and kissing him softly. "I'll go make you a sandwich to eat before you leave."

He watches her walk out of the room, cursing Ric for his obsession with Elizabeth. As much as he cared for Sam, he's glad that the focus of Ric's torment is on her and not on Elizabeth. He can handle things without killing Ric as long as Elizabeth's not involved. Once that changes, Sonny better step out of the way because Jason will stop at nothing until Ric's swimming with the sharks.

Elizabeth knows that he has to do this, but it didn't stop her from worrying about him. Ric was a twisted bastard and there's nothing he wouldn't do in the name of love. Knowing that, knowing what he's capable of, Elizabeth's heart aches at the thought of Jason taking him on once again. Every part of her wishing that Ric would give up his sick obsession of her.

"Be safe." Elizabeth says seriously, watching as he gets ready to leave - relieved that he has eaten before he leaves. "Please."

"I will." Jason promises. "Just be careful when you deal with Ric. I'm not saying he'd hurt you, but..."

"I know." she assures him, not willing to put anything past her ex-husband. "I'll be careful."

"I'll meet you for lunch at Kelly's." Jason wraps his arms around her, holding her close. "At least try and get some rest before you go to work, okay?"

"I'l try, but I make no promises." Elizabeth says simply, reluctantly letting him go.

Watching him leave was almost torturous, but she did it. Just as he's about to close the door, he turns back to look at her one last time, capturing her heart in the process. With heavy hearts, they say a silent goodbye once more before he closes the door.

Clasping her hands over her heart, Elizabeth makes a silent prayer, hoping and praying that he'll be safe. With a sigh, she walks back upstairs, turning into her son's room instead of returning to theirs. Lifting a sleeping Cameron into her arms, she settles into the rocking chair, holding him close.

The hours tick on by with Jason discussing the situation with Sonny while she hums a lullaby to her sleeping son. The time comes for her to get ready for work, setting her son back in his bed before making her way to their bedroom. Working on autopilot as she gets ready for work, her mind solely on Jason and feeling sort of deja-vuish with the whole situation. The late Courtney Matthews coming to mind.

"Jason?" Elizabeth looks at him confusedly after she saves him from an inquiring nurse. "Or should I say, Dr. Morgan?"

"Hey." he says softly, closing the file. "I'm sorry about this."

"Its fine." Elizabeth waves off his concern, glad he was still in one piece so far. "What's going on?"

"Is Ric here?"

"He's in with Alexis." she concedes, eyeing him intently. "Why?"

"I need his cellphone." Jason admits, keeping his voice low so no one can hear them.

"I'll get it."

"Wait." Jason stops her from walking away.

"You'll never get close enough, Jason." Elizabeth points out what he already knows. "I can do it...just stay here."

"Be careful."

"Yes, doctor."

With a slight smile, she walks away, forcing herself to remain calm as she makes her way to Alexis's room. Smooth talking Ric wasn't as hard as she had imagined, even though he knows she's with Jason, he still feels the drive to help her.

"Here." Elizabeth hands it to Jason, keeping an eye out as he does what he needed to do.

"Be careful, if Ric notices his cellphone's missing, he's going to know you took it."

"He knows." Elizabeth says simply. "The best way to get it was to ask for it."

"Thank you." he kisses her softly as it downloads. "Here."

"That was fast." Elizabeth gives him a gentle shove when she spots Ric.

"Forgot to charge your phone, huh?"

"What can I say?" Elizabeth hands him his phone back. "I can be scattered brain sometimes. Thanks for lending it to me."

"Anytime." he says without hesitation. "Anything for you."

"I should get back to work." Elizabeth starts walking away. "Thanks, again."

Walking around the corner, she meets up with Jason, who was waiting for her.

"See you for lunch." Jason kisses her softly. "And remember to be careful around him."

"I know." Elizabeth assures. "Now go do what you have to do."

With one more kiss, Jason and Elizabeth go their separate ways, both looking forward to lunch at Kelly's. Getting back to work, Elizabeth makes a mental promise that if helping Sam hurts Jason, she will personally see to it that Sam's biggest problem will be her. Make no mistake, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	11. Chapter 11

Walking into the diner, Elizabeth places Cameron in one of the highchairs, mashing up his bananas just the way he likes it. With her first day off all week, Elizabeth just wanted to spend some quality time with her son. Of course, seeing Jason walking through the door, was an added bonus.

"Hey." he says, smiling softly. "I'm glad you're here."

"Okay..." she looks at him curiously. "...this is where I said I'd be."

"Right. I know." Jason shakes his head, walking over to pick up Cameron into his arms. "I just needed to see both of you before I went back to work."

"Well, then I'm glad we're here, too." Elizabeth smiles, tilting her head up to receive the kiss he was giving. "Do you have enough time to join us?"

"Just about." he admits, sitting down with Cameron on his lap - taking over the mashing of the bananas. "You have your appointment today, right?"

"Yeah, but its just routine." Elizabeth assures. "Blood pressure, hormonal balance...stuff like that."

"I can be there if you need me to be." Jason says without hesitation. "This thing with Sam can be put off long for your appointment."

"Its okay, really." Elizabeth takes his hand in hers. "I appreciate you taking care of me, but Sam needs you to save her."

"I know." Jason shrugs, placing a kiss atop her hand before releasing it. "But I need to be here for our family, too."

"And you are." she says simply, accepting their order from the waitress. "This right here, its enough, for now."

"You ordered for me?"

"I ordered it to go, but since you're here..." Elizabeth unfolds her napkin, laying it across her lap. "I know you don't think about food while you're working."

"Thank you." he says softly, waiting until she looks at him before continuing. "It means a lot that you think of me like that."

"Someone's gotta take care of you, too." she stares into his eyes for a moment before turning back to her food. "I'm just glad I get to be the one to do it."

A comfortable silence falls over them, Cameron's soft giggles lend perfection to the moment as they enjoy their breakfast as a family. Too soon, for either of them, Jason has to leave for work. He still has to find a way to get Sam out of the hospital and to a safehouse until Jason can find a way to clear her name.

"I'll see you again soon, buddy." Jason tells Cameron, setting him back down on the highchair, immediately feeling the loss once he's out of his arms. "Let me know how the appointment goes?"

"I will." she promises, tilting her head up again to let him kiss her. "Be safe."

Glancing between her and Cameron, he smiles slightly before saying, "Always." and just like that he's out the door and back to the chaos known as his career.

"Daddy." Cameron says after having watched Jason walk out of the diner.

"Its okay, baby." she reaches over, picking him up into her arms. "Daddy will coma back to us soon, I promise."

With a soft sigh, Elizabeth looks away from the door and puts her attention back on her son. She has a couple more hours before her appointment and she intends to spend every second of her time with her son, before and after her appointment.

"How's the kid?" Sonny assumes that's where he was.

"He's great." Jason smiles slightly, setting his gun down on the desk. "He's finally talking."

"That's great, man." Sonny smiles, pouring him a drink. "What was his first word?"

"Daddy."

"Wow, how did Liz take that?"

"She called me a cheater." Jason smiles in fondness. "But I could tell that she loved it."

"I'm happy for you. We both have our kids...you have Liz and I have Kate, dare to say, life's good." Sonny says sincerely. "Now if only we can get Sam out of this mess, life would be perfect."

"Speaking of which, I think I've figured out a way to get Sam out of the hospital." Jason leans over their overall plan. "But...we're going to need Liz's help."

"What happens after we get her out?"

"Dunno." Jason admits. "So far I'm just winging it."

Elizabeth holds Cameron close as they both look out at the water from the bench on the docks. It was one of the most memorable places, for her, in all of Port Charles. Many good times and bad times can be felt and remembered on this bench. The time Jason said goodbye and the time she questioned him about Zander's beating both come to mind.

"Elizabeth." a familiar voice calls to her, making her stiffen slightly. "Wow, he's getting so big."

"Ric." she stands up with her son in her arms. "Uh...yeah. He's growing more and more each day."

"Hi, kiddo." Ric touches Cameron's hand, only for him to pull it away from Ric's reach. "Shy, huh?"

"He's like that with strangers." Elizabeth comments, situating Cameron further into her embrace. "He doesn't really remember you."

"That's understandable." Ric concedes. "Regardless, he's growing into a handsome young man."

"Yeah." she says fondly, kissing her son's forehead. "We should really be going."

"Its funny, isn't it?" Ric counters, blocking her way. "If things had turned out differently, I would be his dad."

"But they didn't." Elizabeth says simply.

"Sadly." Ric agrees. "Life's a funny thing, though, isn't? Different choices and our lives could have been drastically different."

"I guess."

"Are you..." Ric spots her stomach, taken aback by what he sees. "Are you pregnant?"

"We're leaving."

"Please don't tell me..." Ric looked like he would blow up. "Please tell me you're not having a child with Jason Morgan."

"Way to boost my ego." Elizabeth snaps. "A girl puts on a little weight and you automatically accuse her of being pregnant! Classy, Ric."

"Wha..." Ric stares at her confusedly. "I know the difference, Elizabeth. You're pregnant."

"Believe what you want to believe." Elizabeth says simply, grabbing her bag full of Cameron's things. "I have to go."

"What's the hurry?" Ric stops her again, taking hold of the arm that's not holding Cameron. "I'm just asking because I don't want you to get hurt...a lot can happen to the mother of Jason's child if word got out."

She wasn't sure if she should be angry or afraid by Ric's words.

"Let her go." Max's stern voice speaks from behind Elizabeth. "Don't make me shoot you in front of the kid."

"I was just talking to her." Ric defends, releasing her arm.

"Elizabeth, take Cameron and go." Max says softly. "I think you have just enough time to make it."

"Thank you, Max." Elizabeth glances at Ric one last time before walking off with her son.

"You stay away from her." Max's voice is deadly as he stares down Ric. "You only get one warning. Ignore it if you dare."

With his warning in place, Max walks off after Elizabeth, not taking any chances where the dysfunctional DA is concerned. Driving the distance to the hospital, Max takes his position along with the other guards as Elizabeth has her appointment. None of the guards were surprised to see Jason walking off the elevator and in the direction of Elizabeth's exam room.

"Hey." Elizabeth smiles brightly at the sight of him. "I told you that you didn't have to come."

"I know." Jason kisses her softly. "I don't have to be here...I want to be."

"Everything looks just fine." Kelly Lee says happily, touched by the tenderness Jason is portraying towards Elizabeth...maybe even a little jealous. "I'll call you if there's any cause for alarm with your urine samples and blood panel."

"Thank you, Kell." Elizabeth slides off the exam bed. "See you tomorrow."

With that, Jason and Elizabeth head down to the daycare to pick up Cameron before heading home. They discuss Ric along the way, wanting to get everything out in the open before they get home. Both needing their home to be a stress-free zone. A place for them to just be a family.

"Thank you for showing up the way you did." Elizabeth says gratefully as they walk off the elevator. "It meant the world to me."

"Same here." Jason kisses her softly, cradling a napping Cameron in his arms. "If I can be there, I will be, Liz. Always."

"Same here."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	12. Chapter 12

Most people had to-do lists, normal people anyway, but not Jason. No. Jason has a mental who-he'd-like-to-kill list and Ric is at the very top. He has never hated any the way Jason hates Ric Lansing. Its a hatred that has been brewing for about four years. A hatred that began when he set his eyes on Elizabeth, making Jason hate him with a passion.

Then everything else unfolded and Jason had been ready to kill him. Of course, the convenient truth that he's Sonny's brother came out just in time. Jason had been so close, SO CLOSE, to finally ridding the world of that son-of-a-bitch, but no. He just had to be Sonny's flesh and blood. The irony wasn't lost on him.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Jason knew that he couldn't let Ric hurt her. She was going through a rough time right now, in spite of the front she presents, and Jason wouldn't let her obsessed ex-husband cause her anymore stress than she's already under.

A smile makes its way to his lips as he watches her sleep peacefully in his arms. He could feel her stomach starting to take shape. Soon it will be undeniable that she's pregnant, making Ric more than just a possible threat. In turn, proving it impossible for Jason to not have the talk with Sonny sooner than he'd like.

Cursing his cellphone, Jason reaches over to grab it, hoping she wouldn't wake up, but not at all surprised that she does. Apologizing, he answers it, telling Sonny he'd be there soon before ending the call. Moments like that, where he can just watch her sleep, don't come all that often and end before he wants them to.

"Can we make a rule?" Elizabeth questions after covering his mouth when he tries to apologize. "No more saying sorry for things we have no control over, okay?"

Arching his eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips, he waits for her to remove her hand from his mouth.

"Okay." he says before kissing her softly. "I'm gonna go get Cam ready and then I'm gonna take you both to the hospital, so get ready."

"Bossy, much?" she says teasingly as he gets out of bed.

"Maybe." he shrugs before pulling on his jeans. "I'm gonna need your help later. Sonny and I figured today would be the best time to get Sam out of the hospital."

"I'll help anyway I can." she says without hesitation, pulling herself out of bed. "You know that."

"I know." he replies before kissing her and walking out of their room to Cam's.

Ric was praying for the moment that Jason attempts to remove Sam from the hospital. It'll help his case with Elizabeth, in proving to her that Jason's heart still belonged to Sam, now that Lucky was neutralized for good - having sent him to jail where he wouldn't survive for much longer.

Now all he had to do is deal with Jason and he'd have an open path to Elizabeth. She's pregnant. He knows she's pregnant and she'll need him once Jason is dealt with. For now, he'll focus on putting an end to Jason and then he'll focus on helping Elizabeth move past him once again.

"Everything is set, sir." the officer tells Ric, making him a very pleased man. "Rodgers is in place as McCall's double."

"Good." Ric says simply. "Keep me updated every half hour. This has to go down perfectly."

"Understood, sir."

Jason and Elizabeth have a quick breakfast with their son before they head off to the hospital. Dropping Cameron off at daycare, they go over the plan to make sure that there weren't any miscommunications. He couldn't afford anything happening to her or for Ric to pin anything on her.

Of course, he'd overlook it as a favor to her and their past, but he'd hold it over her for the rest of her life and Jason wouldn't let that happen. Elizabeth always paid her debts, if someone did something for her she'd always find a way to repay them and he wouldn't let her owe Ric a damn thing.

"I won't take the chance if it doesn't open up." Elizabeth promises him. "But you have to be on your guard, as well. There's no knowing what Ric will pull just to drag you down with Sam."

"I'll be careful." he promises, kissing her softly. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "See you soon."

"Elizabeth..." he calls to her as she's walking away.

"Yeah?" she looks at him curiously, wondering why he stopped her after letting her walk away.

"Just..." Jason sighs, clenching his hands into fists a couple times before speaking. "...be safe. I can't lose you."

"I will." she promises, smiling her reassurance before walking away to clock in.

He watched her with a pained expression, knowing that she had to be pulled into the situation because of Ric and Sam combined...to say he hated it would be an understatement. Glancing in on his son, Jason took a deep breath before continuing on to do his job. Knowing she would be getting started on her side, he didn't want to let her down by giving into the guilt he felt for her being a part of it.

"Liz, in here." Emily calls to her, practically pulling her into the locker room when she got close enough. "I saw you with Jason."

"Okay..."

"I know why you're here and I want to help."

"What?" Elizabeth looks at her shocked. "Are you crazy? Jason would never go for that."

"Its not his choice." Emily says plainly. "Its mine. Sam is family because of Nikolas and I want to help."

"Em..."

"Look at me, Liz." Emily says fiercely. "Does it look like I'm playing around?"

"Okay." Elizabeth concedes. "What do you have planned?"

"I know where Sam is." Emily admits, she didn't like that they're doing this, but she won't stop at anything to keep them safe. "I'll distract Ric long enough for you to get her out, okay?"

"Em, no." Elizabeth says seriously. "He'll know that you had a part in it."

"Trust me." Emily pleads. "Nikolas and I...we'll handle Ric while you and Jason get Sam out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Emily shakes her head. "Sam is on the eight floor, 211D. She's restrained and out of it, so you'll need this."

"What is this?" Elizabeth holds the syringe in her hand.

"Pure adrenaline." Emily concedes. "It'll help her onto her feet long enough for you to get her out of here."

"How did you know..."

"I heard Ric was moving Sam and I put it together." Emily says simply. "Just...be careful, Liz. Please."

"You, too." Elizabeth hugs her friend before leaving the locker room at her insistence.

Walking away from Emily, she hopes that they could pull this off and get Sam out from Ric's thumb without anyone getting hurt. Especially those she loved the most in this world. For Emily to do something like this with Nikolas's help, Elizabeth just couldn't begin to describe what that meant to her. Especially after everything with Lucky.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	13. Chapter 13

Hacking into the hospital mainframe, Emily made sure that Elizabeth's days off were switched. Making it seem as if she didn't work today in case Ric starts getting suspicious of her not being in the hospital, on any floor, like she is scheduled to be. Something she credits to Stan for teaching her how to do it. After doing that, Emily meets up with Nikolas to pull off their part of the plan.

She had been surprised when he offered to help her, having wanted to help Elizabeth and her brother on her own, but he was right. Its his family on the line, as well. Though he and Sam aren't the closest of relatives, family matters to him and he'll do what it takes to protect his family. If he believed she was guilty, it would be a different story, but he knows she's innocent and he will protect her.

"Ready?" Emily asks him seriously.

"As I'll ever be." Nikolas assures, granting her a nod. "Lets do this."

Jason and Elizabeth look at each other intently, both knowing that their entire relationship was about to chance once they do this. He had always made it a point to never include her in any business that he did, ever since they first met, and now she was about to help him break Sam out of police custody.

"Ready?" Jason asks her, seeing she was a little nervous, understandably so.

"As I'll ever be." she says sincerely, smiling at the thought of actually pulling this off with him.

Stan has knocked out the hospital's security cameras so being caught that way wasn't an issue. Getting Sam out of the hospital and to the safe house is the issue. Elizabeth had a plan, though, not one he'll like, but one he'd have to accept.

"Here." Elizabeth hands him the syringe. "You'll need this to get her to walk out of here on her own."

"Where are you going?" he questions, noticing that she was stripping off her scrubs, leaving her in her street clothes.

"I'm your distraction. Get to the spot I told you about like planned." she says simply. "I'll call you when the coast is clear."

"No." he takes hold of her arm. "No unnecessary risks."

"This is a necessary risk." she counters. "Jason...trust me, okay?"

"Be safe." he says sternly, kissing her soundly before releasing his hold on her. "I can't lose you, Liz."

"You won't." she promises, smiling slightly before ducking out of the room and heading towards her destination.

As Elizabeth takes Cameron from daycare, making it seem as he had never been there, she heads off to her car. Once they realize Sam is missing, it'll be her cue to drive off, using the dummy that she was supposed to have dropped off to the oncology department. Who knew it would actually play in her favor?

Passing by the emergency area, she spots Nikolas and Emily with Ric. Apparently, it looked like Nikolas was getting in Ric's face about Alexis. Blaming him for everything, calling him out on all the crap he has ever done to the people he cares about. Sam, Elizabeth and Alexis most of all.

While Nikolas is flying off the handle, berating him, Emily is playing the dutiful friend, telling him that Ric is worth it. To let it go. Even though, she wanted the exact opposite. The longer he distracted Ric, the better for everyone.

With a slight wave to Emily, receiving one in return, Elizabeth walks off with her son to prepare her part of the plan. So far, so good. Making it out into the parking lot, Elizabeth lulls Cameron as she secures him in his car seat. This will work. It had to.

Before long, Ric gets the call that Sam is missing from her room, he threatens Nikolas and Emily, but he knows he doesn't have a legal leg to stand on and orders his men to search the building. Sending some of them out into the parking garage and telling them to block off every exit.

Walking off, Emily sends Elizabeth a text, telling her to go. Accepting her cue, Elizabeth speeds out of the parking garage with what looked like a patient in her front seat. Just like she predicted, Ric sent all available cars after her. She was just far ahead enough to not be blamed for not pulling over until she reached her destination. Spotting Ric in one of the cars, she was pleased to see that Jason would have the perfect opening to take Sam out of the hospital.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Elizabeth mutters to herself, pulling into her destination, taking Cameron out of the car and carrying him into the duplex that she called ahead for. "Cam, can you play on the floor over there for mommy?"

Being granted a smile, Cameron settles in with his toys, she smiles at her son lovingly. Sending a quick text to Emily, the word perfect, Elizabeth pretends to be looking around the place. She learnt a lot over the years of being friends with Jason. Always anticipate, never leave anything to chance. She knew that he wasn't doing that now, pretty much winging it with the whole thing, but it didn't mean she couldn't do the anticipating for him.

Once Emily gets the text, she sends one to Jason, giving him the all clear to get Sam out of the hospital without being noticed. With Sam finally lucid, they climb into the SUV, sending Stan the okay to shut down the entire traffic camera system. Giving them the open to go undetected and make it to the safe house.

Though he would never do it again, he had to admit that Elizabeth and Emily were pretty efficient in their scheming. It also made him make a mental note to never get on their bad side. If they are this good, he wouldn't even want to imagine what they could do to him if he were to piss them off.

He was thankful that Sam could read him well enough to not question him about anything in that moment. His mind was both on the task at hand and wondering if Elizabeth was safe or if Ric had somehow done something to arrest her.

"Where are they?" Ric snaps at her, schooling his voice to not frighten Cameron anymore than they already have.

"Wha...I..." Elizabeth didn't have to pretend to be angry with Ric. She knew they had been following her, but he didn't have to kick down the door like they did. "How dare you?! You scare me and my son half to death and you dare accuse me of anything?"

"I know you took Sam out of the hospital..." Ric starts before Cruz tells him the place is clear, no sign of Jason or Sam anywhere.

"I don't know where Sam is or how is possible that she was taken out of your custody, but me and my son had nothing to do with it." Elizabeth states angrily. "Are you done scaring my son now?"

"Why are you protecting them?" Ric questions her. "Jason doesn't love you...he's not worth you being taken from your son."

"I haven't done anything, Ric." she snaps. "And neither has Jason."

"I'm sorry we scared you and Cam." Cruz inserts. "It was never our intention...well, not mine at least."

"What are you doing here?" Ric challenges. "If you're not here with Jason and Sam...why are you here?"

"If you must know, I'm looking for a place to live." Elizabeth states angrily. "Jason and I have been thinking of moving out of the penthouse...we want a children friendly place to live and this place seemed to fit the bill."

"Children friendly...ha!" Ric scoffs. "I can easily have forensics comb this place and search for any trace of Jason and Sam."

"Go ahead!" Elizabeth snaps. "I have nothing to hide."

A pissed off super later, Ric looked like he was about to turn redder than a tomato. They had gone over the footage, but found no shots of Jason or Elizabeth and that whole place was under surveillance. Which, he'd have to admit, would be a perfect place for a growing family.

"I'm sorry." Ric started to say.

"Save it." she snaps, picking up her son and his toys. "Jason and I will find another place to call home. You can go ahead and pay for the door because I'm not footing the bill."

"Liz...I really am sorry."

"Right." she rolls her eyes before walking out of the duplex with Cameron. "You okay, baby?"

Being granted a giggle and a cute smile, Elizabeth was glad to see that he wasn't affected by the little show they had put on for Ric and his goons. Next stop is meeting with Emily and Nikolas at Kelly's. The place that she they sent her a text to stop by at.

"Did it work?" Emily asks Elizabeth when she gets there.

"Like a charm." Elizabeth smirks. "Can you guys take Cameron? I want to make sure Jason is okay."

"Yeah, of course." Emily takes Cameron into her arms, smiling slightly. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will be." she promises, hugging both of them and thanking them for what they've done.

Going home first, Elizabeth changes her clothes before allowing one of the guards to drive her. Jason hadn't been happy when she said that the guards had to stay back, but he had accepted it. Now that their plan was done, she allowed the guards back, knowing that he'd feel safer knowing she had them.

Unbeknownst to her, Ric had placed a tracking device on her and Cameron. Stupid for him, though, because she left it with her clothes in the penthouse and Cameron was nowhere near Jason or Sam. He'll find that out soon enough, though, and thankfully, he didn't have anything on Jason to order an arrest warrant for him.

The moment the guards got her safely to the safe house, without being followed, Elizabeth bursts into the safe house and walks right into Jason's waiting arms. It had been clear that Jason and Sam had been arguing about something, but she didn't care to ask what.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jason whispers, holding her close, having feared the worst.

"Same here." she replies, pulling away to look him over. "You are okay, right? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No. I'm fine." he promises her. "We're both safe...that's all that matters."

"Thank you for what you did." Sam says begrudgingly. Knowing that now wasn't the time to get into a fight with Elizabeth. Having argued with Jason already.

"Sure." Elizabeth smiles slightly before turning to Jason. "I know I have to go, but I want you to promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise." he touches her cheek gently. "Keep the guards with you and Cameron at all times, okay?"

"I will." she promises. "See you soon."

"See you soon."

They both knew that it wouldn't be soon enough for either of them, but it had to be said. Neither wanting or willing to say goodbye. They will find a way to put an end to this disaster that Sam has found herself in and then they'll pick up where they left off...as a family.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	14. Chapter 14

Here he was, trying his damnedest to get her out of a tough spot and all she can do is berate him for starting a family with Elizabeth. Staring at her, the way he would normally stare at his "grandfather", Jason was on the verge of leaving her ass there to fend for herself.

Of course, he'd never do that, still caring - on some level - what happens to her and clearing her name. The more she ran her mouth, however, the more he was sorely tempted to do just that. She was right about one thing...he should have been the one to tell her. Although, her reasoning left a lot to be desired, wondering if she always sounded this ridiculous.

"When did you want me to tell you?" Jason counters, dropping his voice back down, again. "Between shooting you up with adrenaline and removing your restraints or while we were speeding away to safety and I was keeping an eye out for anyone following us?"

"UGH!" she groans, throwing her hands up in the air, giving no care to her gunshot wound. Obviously they had given her too much adrenaline because she wasn't anywhere near shutting up. "You're being ridiculous!"

"I-I'm being..." he looks at her incredulously. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I deserved to be told beforehand, Jason!" she snaps, pacing the floor. "I mean, to find out like this, its just cruel! I mean, you're having a **baby** with her! WITH HER! A baby, Jason, the baby we wanted together!"

"Sam..."

"Don't Sam me!" she stops long enough to glare at him. "I know we broke up because we both slept with different people, but GOD JASON! You're having a baby with **her**! You're going to marry **her**!"

"No one said anything about marriage." he tries to placate her, but he knows that its inevitable. He wants everything with Elizabeth and that includes being her husband.

"Not yet, but it will happen! How do I know? Because I know YOU!" she states angrily. "This cannot seriously be happening right now. I mean, Elizabeth Webber, of all people, is having **your** child. The little scrawny bitch that can't possibly know how to please a man...UGH!"

"Its happening." he says firmly, forcing himself not to degrade her, even though he wanted so badly to. "I never wanted to hurt you, but life happens and either you go with it or it tramples all over you."

"You're having a family!" she still couldn't wrap her head around it. "You're having a family with HER! HER, Jason! I...I-I can't believe this. She's so..."

"Say one more thing about Elizabeth and I swear to God, Sam, I'll walk out of here right now." he threatens her, the anger burning vibrantly.

She had no room to judge either of them and, if she didn't shut up now, she will hear just that. Jason couldn't hate her anymore because her screw up gave him his family, but he was getting dangerously close to shoving that in her face. Thankfully, before either of them could say much more, Sonny comes walking into the safe house with two guards, Nate and Milo.

"What's going on?" Jason walks over to stand before Sonny.

"I spoke to Elizabeth and she filled me in on everything that went down." Sonny says simply after hearing the door close behind him. "We've come up with a plan."

"You and Elizabeth?" Jason looked at him curiously.

"Since when do you discuss business with women, Sonny?" Sam counters, walking over to stand by Jason.

"This has nothing to do with my business, Sam." he counters, keeping his voice level and calm, though he had heard everything the two had fought about. "Besides...she had damn good ideas."

"Well...what did both of you come up with?" Jason pushes forward, not wanting to have to leave the topic lingering.

"Right...after finding out that you pulled everything off without Ric being the wiser, we both deduced that you didn't have to be with Sam to help her out of this jam." Sonny explains. "No sense in you going down by technicality."

"Wait...what?" Jason looked at confusedly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Sonny...don't." Sam says warningly. "You can't seriously be taking her ideas into consideration. What happened to no women..."

"You and I will talk later." Sonny says simply, turning to face Jason. "Go home, Jason. As far as the courts are concerned, Ric has nothing concrete to tie you to Sam's escape and I want to keep it that way."

"Are you sure?" Jason asks, even though he was already itching to blow that joint.

"Go." Sonny says with certainty. "You're of more use to everyone this way than if you went on the run with Sam."

"Meet up tomorrow?" Jason guesses, already inching his way to the door, not caring that he looked as eager as he felt.

"I'll call you in the morning." Sonny assures. "Get out of here already, will ya?"

With that statement, loud and clear, Jason books it out of the safe house and drives as fast as he can to get home. Sonny, on the other hand, turns his attention to Sam, after ordering the guards to take their positions outside.

"How could you do that?" Sam stares at him, gaping at the man that she had once loved.

"You know why." Sonny says plainly, gesturing for them to sit, trying to be as respectful to her as he can manage. "You both made mistakes, Sam, but this isn't Jason's responsibility. **You** are not **his** responsibility anymore."

"I can't believe you're saying this." Sam says, plopping herself down on the couch, staring at him in disbelief. "You wanted me and Jason together as much as I did. I love him, Sonny."

"I did want that." Sonny admits, smiling slightly. "You and Jason had been a good fit."

"We were perfect."

"Yes...maybe you were." Sonny concedes, looking at her and seeing how hurt she was. "But you both made choices that tore that perfect relationship apart. Was he wrong for pushing you away, yes, I'll admit that...but you were wrong in sleeping with his enemy."

"I regret doing that more than anything in my life!"

"I know you do." he says softly. "But that doesn't change what has happened...Jason doesn't do well with betrayal and, even if he somehow found a way to forgive you, there would be no future for the two of you."

"You don't know that..."

"I do know that." Sonny insists. "Carly and I...we betrayed him by sleeping together all those years ago. Yes, he eventually forgave us, but he never looked at either of us the same way. Especially Carly."

"I'm different."

"If only that were true." Sonny sighs, rising to his feet. "Look, Milo and Nate are gonna stay here with you...I'll come by tomorrow afternoon. For your sake, Sam, stay put and let us get you out of this mess."

"Not like I have a choice." Sam mutters, watching as Sonny walks out of the safe house, angry that her ex was so chummy with Elizabeth.

Jason calls Elizabeth on his way home, not telling her where he is or why he's calling, but simply wanting to find out where she and Cameron are. Finding out that they weren't home, that they were spending some time with Emily and Nikolas, to keep up appearances, Jason is relieved.

He can tell she wants to ask if Sonny got to him yet, but he knows that she won't. So, getting home, Jason starts to set up something for them. After getting her to promise that she'd head home within the hour, Jason ends the call and starts cleaning up.

Finding a full hamper in their bathroom, Jason decides to throw it into the washer in the back room. It was then that he found the small tracker that Ric must have slipped into her pocket. The fact that he was close enough to her to slip it in pissed him off.

With a slight smirk, though, he also realizes that Ric didn't get a damn thing from it. Tossing it into the sink, he watches it go down the drain before finishing up with the clothes and walking out into the living room. He had enough time to pull it off and he hopes she'll like what he has planned.

"We're gonna head home." Elizabeth gathers Cameron in her arms. "Thank you for today, you guys...it meant the world to me."

"We'll always be here for you." Nikolas promises, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Drive safe."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Emily hugs her before kissing Cameron's forehead. "Today was fun...I kind of wish we could do stuff like that at least once a month."

"Pull one over on the cops?" Elizabeth looks at her curiously.

"No...pull one over on Ric." Emily corrects, laughing along with her best friend. "See you tomorrow."

"Definitely." Elizabeth smiles brightly before leaving with her son to head home.

The drive home, with the guards, was done in silence. Her thoughts travelling to Jason, wondering if Sonny had talked to him yet, and - had he talked to him - if Jason would agree with them. There was no reason why Jason had to stay with Sam. He wasn't in any trouble, not yet at least, and it would irk Ric more to have Jason walking around town instead of hiding out with Sam.

"Wha..." she walks into the penthouse, holding Cameron in her hands, her mouth hanging open slightly at what waited for her. "What is all this?"

"My way of saying thank you." Jason says simply, taking Cameron into his arms as she drops her purse and keys on the desk. "Come on."

Elizabeth walks into the penthouse, amazed at all he has done. The pool table is made into a dining table, covered by a blanket, two candles lit in the center with two place settings for both of them. A highchair sits at the head of the table, Cameron's food sitting atop of it. It was beautiful with the light dimmed down.

She watches as he settles Cameron into his highchair. Still stunned by the whole thing. He watches her as he walks back over to her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her softly to pull her out of her stunned silence. With a slight smile, she turns her teary eyes to him.

"This is amazing." she whispers, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What you did for Sam...that was amazing." he kisses her softly. "Then...you somehow convince Sonny that I'm not needed there...that was indescribable."

"I merely pointed out to Sonny that you could do a lot more if you weren't stuck watching Sam." she shrugs, though she's certain he knows why she did it. "Is it wrong to be jealous?"

"No...but I'm not interested in Sam anymore." he assures her, glancing over at Cameron, finding him eating his food peacefully before turning back to look at her. "You, Cam, and our baby...you're my family. You, Elizabeth, you're the one I want. Not her."

"Good to know." she smiles slightly. "I guess I should tell you that Emily found a tracker on Cam."

"I found one in your clothes, too." Jason admits, laughing softly at her confusion. "I did the laundry."

"Now that's a sight I would have paid to see." she says teasingly before getting serious. "What did you do with it?"

"Tossed it down the sink drain." he shrugs, gently caressing her cheek. "What did Em do?"

"She waited for me and I flushed it down one of the toilets." she shrugged. "Now that we have that out of the way...lets enjoy dinner."

"Sounds good to me." he says, holding her hand as they walk over to the table, pulling out her chair for her. "Really, Liz...thank you for what you did."

"Anytime." she replies, closing her eyes as he kisses the top of her head before taking his seat across from her. "I mean it...there's not much I wouldn't do for you."

"I know." he says softly, and he was really starting to see that. After all these years, they really have reached a point in their lives where they can truly be with each other honestly and faithfully. Something Jason will always be thankful for. Even if that made him grateful to Sam and Lucky.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	15. Chapter 15

Spending most of the night talking after they put Cameron to bed, Jason and Elizabeth were far beyond being angry when thy are woken up in the early hours of the morning by the police. Elizabeth pretty much lunged at Ric, only for Jason to get in the way and stop her.

"Call Diane and have her meet me at the station." Jason's voice takes on a soothing tone. "Cam is still asleep...focus on him, Liz."

"Fine." she says through gritted teeth, turning her anger on Cruz. "You better take it easy with those cuffs or I swear..."

She left her threat hanging before she walked upstairs to her son. The last thing she heard before she turned to walk up the second flight was Ric asking Cruz if he wanted to press charges against Elizabeth for threatening him. If Jason wasn't already ready to kill him, he was more than tempted to do it now. Thankfully, for both the detective and Ric, the suggestion was declined.

Elizabeth tried her hardest to remember that they had nothing on him. That this was just a technicality and that he would be back with them soon enough. It didn't stop her from hating Ric. It didn't stop her from wanting to wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze until his eyes rolled back into his head.

Opting for the choice that was more her, Elizabeth checks in on her son before walking back downstairs and calling Diane. After apologizing for calling her at such an early hour, she goes on to tell the lawyer that Jason needed her at the station. That he was arrested with an real cause.

With the promise from Diane that she will do her best to rip one into the department, Elizabeth thanks her and hangs up. She had her son to think about and her unborn child to consider. Breakfast. That's what she needed to focus on. Breakfast for both her and Cameron.

"Just get me out of here, Diane." Jason says plainly, yanking the hand that's handcuffed away from the table, hating the stupid thing. "They don't have a leg to stand on."

"You know that, I know that, and they know that." she says simply. "I've already made my threats...you'll be released soon enough."

"For you maybe." he mutters, yanking at the cuffs again.

"I'm sure Elizabeth can do without you for another half hour." she comments, taking a seat across from him. "How did that come about anyway?"

"You're my lawyer not my therapist." Jason counters, eyeing her intently. "Don't you have one of my guards to tend to?"

"Yes, I do." Diane smirks, an image of Max popping in her mind. "The same guard that your little situation tore me away from at five o'clock in the morning."

"Fair enough." Jason amends, wishing he could just snap the stupid link so he can stretch his arm. "Elizabeth and I...we found our way back to each other during the blackout."

"Ah, created your own sparks to light the night, huh?" Diane smiles softly, seeing that he clearly loved the young nurse. "Good for you, Jason. Its about time."

"What are you talking about?" Jason looks at her curiously. "I was with Sam."

"Yeah...but even I knew that wouldn't last." Diane shrugs. "Don't look at me like that...its the truth. Now Elizabeth...she complements you perfectly."

"Glad you think so." Jason settles his arm back on the table, knowing the stupid link would never break without him injuring himself in the process. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Diane glances behind her, finding Carly just outside. "Huh...since when does the prima donna roll out of bed before eight in the morning?"

Jason knew why Carly was there. He doesn't know how she found out he was there, but the look on her face told him enough. She wanted the opportunity to finally talk to him. After unintentionally avoiding her, or maybe it was intentionally, she was ready to get her answers.

"We need to talk." Carly states, the door slamming open.

"Jason?" Diane arches her eyebrow at him.

"Just get me out of here, Diane." Jason states, his eyes trained on Carly.

"Alrighty, then." Diane rises to her feet, leaving the room to speed up the process and get back to her hunk of man.

Carly paces for a moment, her eyes still on him, it didn't look like she had gone to sleep yet. Either she had a fight with Jax or she had a fight with Sonny...either way, it won't bode well for him. In spite of her feelings, she is bouncing back and forth between both men and he knows its tearing her apart inside.

"So, you and muffin, huh?" Carly finally comments, anger and resentment clearly in her voice. "Why, Jason? Why would you go back to that? To her?"

"I'm not talking to you about her." Jason says plainly, just eyeing her in acceptance.

"Oh, really?" Carly stops her pacing to stare at him. "Me...your best friend...you're not going to talk to me about you making the hugest mistake of your life?"

"That...that right there, Carly, is why I won't talk to you about Elizabeth." Jason says sternly. "You hate her, for reasons only you could possibly understand, and that blurs your vision from seeing that she makes me happy and that the only thing I need is what she can give me."

"She hurt you, Jason." Carly points out bluntly. "She tore you apart and she stomped on your love...how can she possibly be what you want?"

"She just is." Jason states. "There's no explaining it and, even if there was a way to put it into words, I'm not discussing it with you."

"Jason...come on." Carly rests her hands on the table, leaning against it. "I just can't understand why you'd want her...after all these years...after all the heartache...why now?"

"The timing's right." he mutters softly, the image of their dinner the previous night comes to mind. Cameron in his highchair, Elizabeth looking at him with such love in her eyes. It was perfect.

"What?" Carly snaps him out of his thoughts. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what, I'll make you a deal." Jason rises to his feet, meeting Carly's eye sternly. "Why don't you tell me why you love Jax and I'll tell you why me and Elizabeth chose now to be together."

Carly stared at him, no words forming, not that she didn't try to speak. Her mouth just opens slightly only to be closed again. She couldn't explain her and Jax. For the first time in her life, she just couldn't put the love she feels into words and that's when she realizes what he means.

"I don't like it." Carly states, stepping away from the table, dropping her arms to her sides. "In fact, I hate it. I will never understand what you see in her...but I won't ask you to explain it."

"I never asked you to like it." Jason counters, retaking his seat. "And I won't waste my breath in asking you to stay out of it either."

"Good, because there's no way in hell I'll do that." Carly smiles slightly, knowing that the argument was on hold for now. "So...why are you in here anyway?"

"Ric." he says plainly. "He's at it again."

"Only one guess on why that is." Carly scoffs, rolling her eyes as she folds her arms over her chest. "I still can't believe that jackass hasn't been killed yet."

"Carly."

"What?" Carly snaps. "He's worse than any enemy you've got...at least they admit they're scum. Ric still believes he's justified."

"Carly." he says firmly. "Stay away from him. You hear me? I don't want him using you against me."

"Ha! Ric can try. I'll floor his ass faster than he can say I love Elizabeth." Carly wishes more than anything that Jason had killed him all those years ago. "But...for you...I'll avoid him."

"Thank you." Jason leans back in the chair. "Right now its just Sam and I don't want that changing."

"Speaking of Sam...is it really over?"

"Its really over." Jason says seriously. "So don't even try and use Sam against Elizabeth."

"Give me a little more credit than that." Carly sighs, running a weary hand down her face. "Do you need a lift home? If not I'm gonna get out of here and get some sleep."

"Do I want to know why you haven't slept yet?"

"A conversation for another time and place, trust me." Carly assures, her mind still trying to work through the complications she has created for herself. Yeah, Sonny's with Kate, but he even said it himself...he still wants her and that has made her life even more complicated.

"Go home, then." Jason says softly. "I'll be fine."

"I don't know when I'll be able to accept you and Elizabeth..." she walks over, placing a soft kiss upon his forehead before hugging him. "...but maybe after you have your first kid and I believe its serious...maybe then, okay?"

"That'll be sooner than you think." Jason counters, watching as her eyes grow big, forcing the smirk to stay hidden from his features. "She's pregnant."

"Wha...you hate me, don't you?" Carly shakes her head, walking back around the table. "You're trying to kill me, that's it, right?"

"Carly..."

"No...I get it." Carly shakes her head. "She's giving you what you always wanted...I get it."

"I'm not with her just for the baby." he needs to make that clear to her. "I'm with her because she's the one I want."

"I know." she whispers, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna leave before I say something I'll regret...but I will say, be careful. I want you happy and I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't worry about me." he says simply. "I know exactly what I've gotten myself into."

"Ew!" Carly winces at the thought that popped up from the look on his face. "I'm leaving now."

It took a few good arm twisting, but eventually they had to let him go. Thanking his lawyer and catching a ride with her, Jason catches the elevator up to their floor and bursts through their front door. After the headache he has sustained, he needed to see his family.

The sight to greet him when he walks through the door is of Elizabeth cradling Cameron in her arms, telling him that daddy will be home soon to play with him - like Jason had promised the night before. When she notices he's there, she gestures for Cameron to look at him, that of which prompts the little boy to run into his waiting arms.

"I knew you wouldn't have much of an appetite after what happened so I just made you coffee." Elizabeth walks over to him, fitting perfectly into his open arm that's not holding Cameron.

"Thank you." he whispers, claiming her lips swiftly as Cameron looks away. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"I called in." Elizabeth says simply. "I was hoping we could take Cameron to the zoo."

"Sounds perfect." he says softly. "Give a minute to change and we can go."

"Jason?" she calls to him, holding Cameron in her arms, turning to look at him as he stands on the stairs.

"Yeah?" he questions, but the look in her eyes told him enough. "Its gonna be okay, Liz. What Ric does isn't your fault...its not on you, okay?"

"He's doing it because of me."

"No...he's doing it because of him." Jason corrects her, walking back over to her to caress her cheek softly. "He needs someone to obsess over. Without Alexis, it falls on you."

"But..."

"No buts." Jason stops her, kissing her softly. "Now, I'm going to go get changed. Focus on us and leave Ric to me, okay?"

"Okay." she concedes, smiling at him. "We'll be waiting."

"I won't be long." he promises before bounding up the stairs to get ready for their family outing.

As Elizabeth holds her son to her, hugging him tightly, but not too tightly, she closes her eyes and breathes a cleansing breath. A part of her wished that someone would kill Ric already and put everyone out of their misery.

As quickly as the thought came to mind, Elizabeth banished it just as quickly. Jason will handle Ric and she'll let him. Because sooner or later, she will not be able to control the urge to knock him on his ass and her restraint was slowly crumbling.

Taking this morning as example. Ric had that disgusting smug look on his face that she just wanted to beat the hell out of him in that moment. She can blame it on the hormones, never really one to put up with much of anything when she's pregnant, but Elizabeth can admit that she just wanted to strangle him for treating Jason the way he did.

Taking another deep breath, Elizabeth puts her stupid ex-husband out of her mind and focuses on what she has. Jason and Cameron. Soon enough they'll have their baby added to the mix. Her family. That's what she'll focus on right now. Her family.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	16. Chapter 16

Pacing back and forth, Elizabeth was growing impatient with the whole situation. Jason has managed to find the computer where the files were created, but not the hacker behind it. Of course, that didn't slow him down, the resourceful man that he is, he tricked the professor into leading him straight to the hacker.

Now, the stupid kid just won't open his mouth, even threats aren't working...Jason's words. All they've gotten so far is his weird craving for barbecue chips and orange soda. She kept telling him to let her at the kid, but Jason didn't want her anymore involved than she already was. Which just made her want to get more involved, that much more. He really needs to work on his speeches if he plans on keeping her out of stuff.

Grabbing the phone, Elizabeth decides to take it up with the man in front of the man; in other words, Sonny. He listened to her before, maybe he'll do it again. No way to know until she tries, right? Waiting with bated breath, Elizabeth almost jumps when Sonny's voice comes on the line.

"Corinthos." Sonny says as a greeting.

"Sonny...its Elizabeth." she says carefully. "I need a favor."

"I'm listening..."

Jason sits stock still on the couch, flipping through a guidebook, trying to come up with a way to get through to the kid. Obviously threats were no good, the kid being a little too thick in the head about the whole situation. As if Lorenzo Alcazar was the most dangerous mob boss and everyone feared him. For someone that's supposed to be smart, the kid sure is stupid.

"Jason, if threats aren't working, maybe we should try being nice." Sam suggests, looking at him intently. "It could work."

"You've tried nice." Jason points out, not even glancing up from his guidebook. "The kid just stares down your blouse."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. He could have sex with you in that room over there and it wouldn't bother me." Jason looks at her intently. "The point is that it should bother you."

"Why should it bother me?" Sam counters, arching her eyebrow. "Men look...its only natural for them to be interested."

"That..." Jason points at the door where he's keeping the kid. "...is no man...but if you want him staring at you like a piece you're of meat, that's your business."

"Just admit that it bothers you." Sam taunts, plopping down on the couch across from Jason. "It always bothered you before."

"Before being the operative word, Sam." Jason states, thankful for the knock at the door, rising to his feet to pull open the door. "No...you can't be here."

"Sonny said I could be." Elizabeth looks at him defiantly. "You gonna let me in?"

Stepping aside, Jason allows Elizabeth to walk past him, willing to let her give it a shot since the kid didn't respond either of them.

"What the hell?" Sam rises to her feet, walking over to Elizabeth. "Jason tells you to stay away and you show up here like its your right. What's wrong with you? What if you were followed?"

"I wasn't." Elizabeth says plainly.

"How would you know?" Sam counters. "You're not exactly a pro at this."

"Because Ritchie drove me here." Elizabeth states, growing tired of Sam's mouth. "And, FYI, you're not a pro at this either. In case its not registering in that head of yours, Sam, you're on the run from the cops...not me. So back the hell off!"

"Liz..." Jason turns her to face him before resting his hands on her waist. "I asked you not to come here."

"I know...I just can't sit around and do nothing." Elizabeth says seriously. "I know it might be a long shot, but I really think I can get him to open up to you. Just trust me and give me a chance, okay?"

"Liz..." Jason pleads with her, he really didn't want her any deeper than she already is.

"Please, Jason." she pleads right back. "I have slept three nights without you and I don't want to spend another night alone. Let me do this for us, okay?"

"Oh, come on!" Sam groans, plopping back down onto the couch. "I can't believe you're falling for that."

"Shut up." Jason snaps, returning his focus to Elizabeth. "I want to be at home with you, you know that...its just that he's not responding to anything we do...either he's too stupid or he just doesn't care...but nothing works."

"Give me a chance." Elizabeth says seriously.

"Liz..." he sighs, knowing he was close to caving.

"The sooner you let me try, the sooner I'm out the door and home with Cam." Elizabeth points out. "Trust me, Jason."

"Five minutes...then you have to get back home. I don't want you getting dragged down by this." he caresses her cheek before bringing his hand to her stomach. "Its not just you anymore."

"Five minutes." Elizabeth puts her hand over her heart. "I swear, not a second more."

"Okay." Jason shakes his head. "He seems to have a thing for Sam...maybe you can play off that."

"That's actually perfect." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I bet you I get him to cave in two minutes flat."

"Yeah, right!" Sam scoffs, truly hating the scene playing out in front of her. "Jason and I couldn't break him...what makes you think you can do it in two minutes?"

"I can be persuasive when I need to be." Elizabeth smiles slightly, turning back to Jason and claiming his lips swiftly. "Two minutes and I'll be out of here."

Walking away from Jason, she unlocks the door and slips inside, taking one last glance at Jason before shutting the door. Instead of returning to the couch to sit down, Jason starts pacing the floor, hoping that Elizabeth can handle the kid. Jason would hate to have to kill the kid for doing anything against her.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth stands in front of the kid who's sprawled out on the small couch. "What's your name?"

"Dang, your beautiful angel face wasn't what I expected the Stone Cold one to order for the Jackal, but I'm not one to complain."

"Whoa, down boy." Elizabeth pushes him back into the couch. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant and you're not my type."

"Well what is your type beautiful angel face?" he counters, leaning back in an attempt to act cool.

"The Stone Cold one." she laughs softly. "He's my type."

"The Jackal has lots to learn if Stone Cold can attract such different types of beauty." he shakes his head, still eyeing Elizabeth weirdly.

"Look, I've got less than a minute with you so here's what I want you to do." Elizabeth leans in, eyeing him intently. "Do this and I promise I'll help you get exactly what you want."

"And what do you think I want, Maternal Beauty?"

Whispering her promise in his ear, Elizabeth stumbles back when he shoots up out his seat.

"Deal!" he exclaims, a broad smile on his face. "Wicked dealing, Maternal One...totally wicked, but you're on! Oh, and the name's Damien Spinelli, but you can call me Spinelli."

Opening the door, Elizabeth ushers him out of the room, a slight smirk on her face as Jason stops his pacing and Sam rises to her feet.

"Dude, I'll tell you everything and anything you want to know." Spinelli says a little too excitedly, but Elizabeth assumes that's just how he is. "The Jackals is ready to spill all and, trust me, you better get your mops ready 'cuz this is some juicy stuff!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sam groans, hating this more and more.

"I'm going home now." Elizabeth stands in front of Jason, smiling softly. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will." he leans in, kissing her softly before brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime." she smiles slightly, turning to look at Spinelli. "You hold up your end and I'll hold up mine."

"Most definitely, Maternal One, no sweat." Spinelli says quickly. "You know, you two probably shoulda started with her...dude, your chick is wicked awesome!"

"Take it easy on him." Elizabeth stops Jason from closing in on Spinelli. "And call me when you can."

Jason walks her to the door, kissing her once more before watching her leave, truly amazed by her. Closing the door, Jason wonders if he'll ever get used to Elizabeth acting this way. A part of him wonders if she would have been this way if they had really tried all those years ago.

"Seriously, how did she get you to talk?" Sam probes Spinelli, staring at him intently. "Come on, you can tell me."

"No offence to your utter hotness, but the Jackal will not risk his reward for anything." Spinelli shrugs, leaning back in the chair. "Besides, where you lack in noticing the Jackal's charm, sweet Maternal One has embraced it."

"Start talking." Jason says firmly, not wanting to hear anything more about Elizabeth from the kid.

"Where to start?" Spinelli smirks slightly, looking forward to his reward when this is all over. "I've got tons of information that can make your head spin."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER-**


	17. Chapter 17

Placing a soft kiss upon her son's forehead, Elizabeth settles him down in his playpen with a few of his toys before making her way back over to the couch to have some tea. With everything going on her life, she desperately needed something to help her relax and tea usually did the trick.

"Come in." she voices when there's a knock on the door.

"Miss Emily Quartermaine." Milo says immediately after he sticks his head inside. "She says to tell you she's brought food."

"Let her in." Elizabeth laughs softly, rising to her feet to greet her best friend with a warm embrace. "You okay?"

"You and Jason are getting frighteningly similar." Emily comments, stepping out of her embrace to set down the food, taking notice to the tea. "Maybe I should be the one asking you if you're okay."

"I'm okay." Elizabeth assures, walking into the kitchen to grab another cup before sitting down with Emily. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Weirdly." Elizabeth nudges her best friend, pouring her a cup of tea while refilling her own. "I always feel like I need to wipe my face when you look at me like that."

"Sorry." Emily laughs softly. "Its just that...well, I never thought you'd fit in Jason's life, but I can see it now. As hard as it is to believe, you two...you just fit, somehow."

"Thanks?"

"I'm serious, Liz." Emily says with conviction. "I was having a really hard time accepting you two, but seeing you now...here...I don't know."

"Its okay." Elizabeth smiles softly. "Its hard to explain, trust me, I know."

"I guess whoever said that opposites attract really knew what they were talking about."

"Seems like it."

The soft giggling from the playpen causes both women to laugh softly as they turn their gaze to the little boy playing with his toys. Elizabeth had to admit that she couldn't argue the point with Emily. Even she couldn't have seen this coming. After all these years, she had truly believed their would never be a future with her and Jason. Yet there they are. Together.

For the next hour as they eat lunch, the two best friends talk about their mutual favorite holiday that was only weeks away, Christmas. As much as they both have planned for this day, they both know that anything can happen in the blink of an eye to change the plans. Especially now that they both have their own relationships to take into consideration.

"Sorry for interrupting." Milo says gingerly, sticking his head into the door after having knocked three times. "Mr. Corinthos would like a word. He says its urgent."

"Um, yeah, okay." Elizabeth rises to her feet, glancing at her son before looking at Emily. "Em, do you mind?"

"No, of course not." Emily assures. "I'd love some alone time with my nephew."

"I'm sure he feels the same way." Elizabeth replies, walking over to place a kiss upon her son's forehead. "Mommy will be right back, sweetheart. Behave for Aunt Emily, okay? I love you."

In spite of how hard she was trying to stay optimistic, to believe that this had nothing to do with Jason, she couldn't help but allow her mind to go to the worst possible scenario. The closer her steps brought her to Sonny's penthouse, the faster her heart began to beat, frightened to her core that something happened to the man she loves. And, to some extent, Spinelli.

Taking a deep breath, she shakes her head, signalling Milo to open the door for her as Ritchie takes a step to the side, allowing her to walk into the penthouse. Both guards knew the purpose of Sonny summoning her and they wondered if she'd agree to it. Mostly because they know the importance of such a request and they know that it won't be easy for her to agree.

"Sonny..." she practically whispers, watching as Sonny turns to look at her with an almost blank expression, a hint of sadness seeping through his ever vibrant eyes. "Please don't tell me he's..."

"He's not dead." Sonny assures, feeling the need to kick himself for even making her think that, knowing that its something she has feared since she found him in the snow all those years ago. "Please, sit."

"Okay." she breathes a breath of relief, moving to sit down on the club chair, accepting a glass of water. "So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Somehow, their position has been compromised." Sonny voices carefully, trying his best not to send her into panic mode. "Sam was able to get the kid out and to a nearby safehouse."

"And Jason?" she dares to ask, seeing something in Sonny's eyes that diminished her relief quickly.

"He took the worst of it." Sonny takes a deep breath. "He's been shot in the leg."

"He's been..." she couldn't even say it, her mind taking her back to the time she found him in the snow. "I need to see him. I need to..."

"Whoa..." Sonny quickly rises to his feet, catching her as she loses her balance and almost falls to the floor. "Right now, all you need to do is sit down."

"You don't understand." she says seriously. "I have to see him for myself. I need to know for sure that he's okay."

"I understand that, believe me." he assures, helping her back to the chair. "They're bringing him here as we speak. Until he gets here, there's something else we need to talk about."

"I don't know how much more I can take."

"As much as I hate to admit it, there seems to be a leak in the organization." Sonny says through gritted teeth. "Until we're able to find out who it is and how much information was divulged, we need a place to stash the kid, a place that no one in the organization knows about."

"My studio." she voices, it wasn't a question, she could read it clear as day in his expression. "You want to stash him in my studio."

"I know its a lot to ask, but its the only option I have right now." Sonny concedes. "Until I get a handle on this..."

"You don't have to explain." she sighs, sliding her hands over her stomach. "I get it. My studio kept Jason safe and it'll keep him safe, too."

"Thank you." Sonny smiles softly, unable to explain how much it meant to have his friendship with her restored. "And until Jason or I say otherwise, assume that no one can be trusted. Not even Sam."

"Believe me, I wouldn't trust Sam even if you told me I could." Elizabeth says simply, taking a deep breath before rising to her feet. "Can I assume that Milo, Max, and Ritchie are good?"

"Of course."

"Okay." she shakes her head. "How much longer until Jason gets here?"

"Shouldn't be too long." Sonny assures. "If you want him at your place, you need to get Emily out of there. The less people that know about Jason the better."

"Yeah...okay." Elizabeth didn't have the energy to argue the point, she was too worried about Jason. "Just tell them to get him here as fast as possible."

Rushing over to her home once she's stable enough to do so, Elizabeth couldn't help but worry about Jason, regardless of Sonny's reassurance that he would be okay. No matter what she tries to tell herself, she can't help but think of him laying in the snow, near death.

"Emily, I need a huge favor." Elizabeth says the moment she walks through the door. "I need you to trust me and not ask any questions, okay, because I can't answer them."

"Okay." Emily rises to her feet, leaving Cameron to his toys. "Can you at least tell me if anyone's dead or dying?"

"No one's dead or dying." Elizabeth assures her. "But I do need you to take Cameron home with you until I can come get him, okay? I wish I could explain it all, but I can't."

"Okay, I'll take him." Emily meets her gaze with a serious one. "But you will tell me when you can, right?"

"I promise." Elizabeth assures. "As long as you promise to keep him safe."

"I will." Emily says without hesitation. "You know I will."

"Okay." she lets out a deep breath before shaking her head. "Everything he needs is in this bag. If he should need anything else, just call, I'll have Milo bring them to you."

Watching Emily get onto the elevator with her son, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel thankful that she has her friends to rely on. A part of her heart ached at the fact that she would never have her grandmother on her side again, but she'll learn to accept it one day. For now, she has bigger things to worry about and she couldn't afford to have her focus on anything but Jason.


	18. Chapter 18

The moment that Emily is out the door and on her way to Spoon Island with her son, Elizabeth starts preparing for Jason's arrival, making sure that she has all the necessary equipment to take care of him once he's in the safety of their home. Regardless of the hurricane of emotions surging through her, she keeps a level head, making sure she doesn't forget anything.

As prepared as she felt, knowing she has seen him near death before, nothing could have prepared her for the moment that the guards carried Jason through the threshold of the penthouse. His face was pale, paler than she's seen in such a long time, his body drenched in his own blood and sweat.

"Where do you want him?" Max questions, straining under the heavy weight of Jason's body, finding that he wasn't as light as he had thought. "Liz?"

"Upstairs." she directs, snapping herself out of the shock she had found herself in. "Put him in our bedroom."

Watching as they carry him upstairs, Elizabeth takes in steady breathes, trying to get a grip on herself as fast as possible. Seeing him in this condition, after everything they have been through to find their way back to each other, is like taking a knife to an old wound and ripping it open, but worse.

"Do you need us to stay?" Max voices when she walks through the door. "I'm not that good with medical stuff, but I can help if you need it."

"No. I'm okay." she says on a whisper, walking over to sit beside Jason on the bed. "You guys can go."

"Ritchie will be at the door." Max feels the need to voice as the other two make their way out of the penthouse. "If you need anything, let him know."

"Thank you." she replies offhandedly as she reaches over to the wash rag, needing to clean him up before she can assess the severity of his wound.

Heart pounding in her chest, she gets to work on Jason, cleaning him up and bandaging his wound, all the while remembering that fateful winter vividly in her mind. She had been so terrified when she looked to the right and saw his body laying there in the snow.

When she had thought it was just a stranger, it was bad enough, being the one to stumble upon a body laying in the snow. Then, as if by instinct, she turns the body over and everything in her goes numb at the sight of his face. Immediately the guilt kicked in, if only she had accepted his offer to take her home.

* * *

><p>It has been such a long time since Sonny has spent any time in his old penthouse and now he has been subjected to calling that place home until they get a handle on what's going on. Both to keep a watchful eye over Jason while he's in this condition and lend Elizabeth any help he may be able to offer, but also for his own safety. Depending on who the leak is, this thing can go bad real fast.<p>

"What I don't understand, sir, is how their position was compromised." Max voices as they try to figure out how this happened. "Only a select few knew their location and we were all extra careful to ensure that their position remained secured."

"Yet, in spite of all our precautions, their position was still compromised." Sonny makes his way over to the window. "If protocol was followed to the letter, it leaves only one question, which of those that knew have the incentive and means to pull this off."

Making a mental list of all who knew about the location, Sonny tries to think of the one person that would have the guts to do something like this. Who could hate Jason enough to betray their position? If it had only been Sam, that list would be rather short, but it wasn't just her. The people that couldn't care less if Sam lived or died would never put Jason's life at risk.

So the question would be, who hates Jason enough to risk his life?

* * *

><p>Dropping the blood stained rag into the bowl, Elizabeth lets out a deep breath, satisfied with her work. Unlike the wound from that fateful winter, this wasn't a through and through, which made her feel the need to question who had taken the bullet out. From the looks of his wound, they had a relative grasp on what they were supposed to do, but only time will tell if their efforts were more damaging than helpful.<p>

Reaching for a clean rag and a fresh bowl of water, she starts wiping down his face, needing to get his fever to break. One thing she knows about Jason, is that he never stays down for long, even with a bullet wound. It didn't stop him last time and she's certain that it won't stop him this time. At least that's her belief.

As she's about to rise to her feet, intending to cover him with an afghan before cleaning up the mess, Jason's hand slips into hers, successfully stopping her from going anywhere. With a soft sigh, a slight smile touches her lips, unable to move from that spot to do much of anything.

"Rest. I'm not going anywhere." she whispers, using her free hand to reach up and gently cradle his face in her palm. "I love you, Jason."

Softly tugging their joined hands towards her abdomen, she rests their hands flush against her stomach, hoping that their baby could help give him the incentive to make it past this. She knows deep in her heart that he's fighting like hell to get better, but it never hurt to give him extra incentive.

After all the time it had taken to get them back to this point, she refuses to believe that this is it, that this is where their story ends. She just won't let it happen. They deserve to be happy and they deserve to be together. Nothing and no one will put an end to them now.


	19. Chapter 19

As hard as she tries, Jason's fever continues to rise, sending a high level of fear to course through her veins, unsure of whether or not she's enough to pull him through this. The stubborn part of her wants to believe that she can do it, but there were just too many factors to consider. The bullet removal being high on that list.

Laying a clean wet rag upon his forehead, Elizabeth tucks him in and makes her way downstairs to the front door, needing to know everything that happened in order to figure out how to help Jason. Working with the little knowledge she has just isn't working and she refuses to be left in the dark while he continues to get worse.

"Liz?" Ritchie looks at her questioningly, finding a look in her eyes that unsettles him. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah." she says plainly. "I need to know exactly what happened."

"Liz..."

"Jason's only getting worse, Ritchie." Elizabeth cuts him off swiftly, refusing to hear the company line. "In order to help him, I need to know what happened."

"I..." Ritchie lets out a deep sigh when a look of vulnerability seeps into her orbs. "Okay...lets go inside."

Walking back into the penthouse, he waits for her to sit at the couch before securing the door, refusing to let his softness put her in danger. If it were anyone else, any of the other guards, he's certain they'd remain silent, but he's not them and that means caving under her persistent request.

"I don't know much." Ritchie voices, sitting down on the coffee table in front of her. "All I know is what I've been told and what I saw when I got to the safe house."

"That's enough for me." Elizabeth says with complete conviction. "Just tell me what you know."

Taking a deep breath, unsure of whether or not he really wants to give her the blow by blow, Ritchie proceeds to tell her everything that happened after he arrived at the safe house. As much as he didn't want to, he tells her about how bad the place looked, assuring her that, from the looks of it, Jason had caused a good amount of damage himself.

Without a doubt it had been an ambush, more than three but less than ten. Regardless of the number of people that must have ambushed the place, Jason was able to kill four of the invaders. A feat that couldn't have been easy with two innocents in the crossfires. As the label crossed his lips, he wasn't surprised when Elizabeth scoffed at him calling Sam an innocent.

"From what I could gather, Jason had been trying to get the two out when he was shot." Ritchie voices. "According to Sam, he was getting them out through the window when he was hit."

"He was shot protecting Sam?" Elizabeth knew that it was a high possibility, but it still pissed her off to have it confirmed. "Didn't she have a gun? Why didn't she help him fight them off?"

"I know how this looks, but when you're in the middle of something like that, it takes the most skilled people to keep a level head."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Elizabeth states. "Sam is skilled with a gun. You can't expect me to believe that she couldn't help defend their position."

"You have to remember that they had to think of the kid, too, Liz."

"The kid." Elizabeth repeats, a thought occurring to her. "Okay. Fine."

"Liz..." he starts to say, knowing that fine never really meant fine when coming out of a woman's mouth. In almost every case, it meant war.

"Thank you, Ritchie." she says as she rises to her feet. "You can go now."

She can hear him call out to her once more, but her mind was already far from there. She couldn't even imagine what Jason had gone through trying to protect Sam of all people from her own mess, but she made a promise and she will keep to it. She will pay for Jason's injury. One way or another, Sam will pay for it. She'll make sure of that.

Walking back into their bedroom, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before sitting down beside Jason, finding that his fever was still as hot as ever, even with the medication. With a sigh, she shakes her head, finding solace in the fact that Ritchie had been the one to remove the bullet. At least, she knows that that he knew what he was doing.

"You have to get better, Jason." she whispers, gently touching his face with the back of her fingers. "I can't lose you. Not now. Not after everything it has taken to get us back to each other."

Glancing over at the bedside table, his gun resting just atop of it, Elizabeth takes a deep breath, knowing what she has to do. Sonny's working his end, trying to figure out who could have betrayed Jason like this, but she needed answers of her own from a certain computer genius her boyfriend had been protecting.

Though its highly unlikely, she refuses to put anything past the guy, knowing that even the weakest looking people can cause the most damage. Once she figures out if he's innocent or not, she'll move on to Sam, knowing that she could never put anything past her. For a woman like Sam, there's no telling what she'd do when she feels betrayed.

"Its okay. Just rest." she whispers, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon his forehead. "You've done so much for so many people. This time, its our turn to protect you."


End file.
